


Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate

by ataraxis



Series: Camping We Will Go [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parseltongue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus continue their friendship while Harry finishes school and afterwards they move in together as roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Anything between two * denotes a thought.

The Sunday night before classes were to resume, Severus sat in front of the fire in his sitting room. He found it soothing staring into the fire and it was also a gentle reminder of his now first ever camping trip. *Hopefully, my one and only camping trip.*

Strangely enough, there was one thing Severus missed most from the trip and that was the time around the camp fire, listening to the animals of the forest and the softly spoken conversations of the students in the background. Although it had only been a few hours since he'd last seen Harry, he missed that young man and his infectious smile as well.

Severus shook his head to refocus. *I should be going over my lesson plans for the week, plus preparing the extra sessions I have with Harry and his two tagalongs.* Severus shifted on the couch to find a more comfortable spot.

*I should also be looking for another job, or something. I just wish I knew what I wanted.* Severus sighed in frustration. He knew that he should set some time away during one of Harry's chores later on in the week to sit down with him? to discuss career options, for both of them.

Severus got up from the comfortable, overstuffed couch and went to desk to look at his planner. He flipped the page to Monday and noticed that the lesson for the 7th year Double Potions class with his Slytherins and the Gryffindors was a variant on the truth serum. It was a combination of the veritaserum and a hypnotic agent. It would place a person into a hypnotic state, lowering inhibitions and forcing the person to reveal their deepest secrets that not even the conscious mind was aware of.

*I must be very careful and watch the students so that they don't ingest any, otherwise there would be hell to pay.* Severus shuddered at the image of his students drugged and telling their most deepest secrets. *As if I would want to know that. Hardly! I've got enough of my own, I'm sure. I certainly wouldn't want to be saddled with the knowledge of others, as well.*

If it weren't for the Ministry asking him to replenish their depleted supply from the many Death Eater trials, he would not have the students working on such a dangerous potion. Of course, he would need to obliviate the students before they left the classroom, making sure they couldn't remember the formula.

As for the rest of his classes outlined, they were the standard potions, sleeping draughts, skill enhancers, and so on; all of which he could teach in his sleep.

Which is what he should be doing now -- sleeping, but Severus was feeling restless. *I haven't toured the halls for the last few days, perhaps now would be a good time. See who I can catch out past curfew.*

Severus retrieved his cloak by the door and headed out. He checked the usual haunts of the students -- the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, the Room of Requirement, and lastly the hallways leading to the dorms. Not one student was out, Severus hadn't even come across Harry in his usual late night wanderings.

*Then again, Harry is still recovering from significant injuries. The boy is probably sleeping as I stand here.* 'Here' being in front of the Fat Lady's portrait that leads into the Gryffindor tower.

Severus just stood and started at the portrait, it was as if he were willing it to open. Severus blinked in surprise when it actually did. Severus moved away into the shadows and watched. No one appeared to step out, however the portrait did close. The fat lady stirred briefly, mumbled something and went back to sleep.

Severus heard soft footsteps recede from where he was standing and realized that Harry must have been awake after all. Severus followed the sounds from a discreet distance to see where Harry was going.

Severus realized that he was being lead to the kitchens. *Harry must be in need of a late night snack.* Severus caught the portrait of the fruit before it completely closed and saw Harry discard his cloak.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said the young wizard's name softly, but in the stillness of the kitchen the words sounds as if they had been yelled. Harry jumped at being caught unawares, then whirled around and his eye's widened. He ran a finger inside the collar of his pajama top and tried to give Severus a weak smile.

"I was hungry and thirsty ... and wide awake," Harry said in way of an explanation. "I mean I did have that long nap this afternoon, so I was feeling restless."

Severus smiled at Harry and shook his head. He knew what it meant to be restless. "So what were you going to have? I might just join you."

Harry released the breath he'd been holding and grinned all out in delight. "A dessert and some milk. I was thinking a slice of pumpkin pie with a dollop of whipped cream on top."

"Sounds good, now we just need to find a house elf." Just as soon as Severus said those words, in popped Dobby.

"Harry Potter and Master Snape, it is so good for Dobby to see you. Can Dobby be of help to you?" Dobby was always eager to please. He stood there in his clean tea towel, hand knitted cap and mismatched socks.

"Hello, Dobby. Could you please bring us two plates of pumpkin pie and two glasses of milk please?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, right away. Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby popped away and missed seeing Harry roll his eyes at the house elf. Severus chuckled at Harry's expression of good natured amusement at the house-elf's expense. Not one minute later, Dobby reappeared and on a small table in the corner of the kitchen, so too did the late night snack they had requested.

Harry and Severus moved away from the kitchen entrance and over to the table and sat down. Dobby stood off to the side looking expectantly at Harry.

"Will you be needing anything else Harry Potter, Dobby will get it for you."

"No, but thank you Dobby. We have everything we need for the moment."

"Alright then, just call for Dobby if you needs me, sir." Dobby's large, bright eyes blinked a few times before he disappeared once again with a pop.

Harry dug into his piece of pie as soon as Dobby left. Severus watched Harry for a few seconds before he turned and did the same. Harry polished off the dessert in nothing flat. A look of supreme satisfaction settled onto his face. Severus smirked at the young man.

"A person would think you'd not eaten in days the way you demolished your pie. Then again, you're still a teenager, that's all the excuse you would need."

"Well, compared to Ron, this was nothing. I think he could make the entire slice disappear in one go and not in several bites."

"Mr. Weasley is a bottomless pit." Severus decided a change in topic was needed, he was still concerned about Harry and his recovery. "Do you think you'll be well enough to attend class in the morning? I'll be having the students creating a very difficult potion."

"I think I'll be okay. Will we be partnering, or doing the potions individually?"

"This potion definitely requires a partner. I'll definitely need to make sure Mr. Longbottom is paired with someone competent. I'll also warn you now, the potion you'll be making is a variation on the veritaserum. The Ministry has requested several more vials of the serum for the Death Eater trials. This version of the potion not only forces the person to tell the truth, but also their most hidden secrets by placing the drugged individual under hypnosis. I'll not only be monitoring the creation of the potions, but I have to make sure that no student takes any or remembers the ingredients. So I will be casting a memory charm on everyone before they leave my class. They will remember what they created, but not how they created it."

Harry mumbled. Severus looked closely at the young man and noticed that while he had been talking, Harry had gotten very sleepy and his chin was almost sunk entirely down to his chest. Severus chuckled silently. He stood up and moved to position himself to wake Harry up.

"Come on, Harry. You have to go back to your dorm before going to sleep." Severus gently nudged Harry on the shoulder, hoping that his prodding would stir the young man.

"Huh? What?" Harry looked up at Severus with his eyes half closed.

"It's bedtime, young man. I'm not carrying you to bed, so wake up." Severus nudged Harry a bit harder.

Harry mumbled, "'S fine. I'm awake, don't have to carry me."

"I might not have to carry you, but I'll definitely have to escort you back to your house. Come on, Harry, stand up." Severus placed his arms around Harry and heaved him off the chair. Harry stumbled a bit and fell into Severus. Harry snuggled deeper into Severus' arms, content to go back to sleep there.

Severus sighed. Harry really was a heavy armful, a nice, warm, comforting armful, but heavy all the same. "Harry! Wake up!" Severus said a bit more loudly directly into Harry's ears.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the intrusive noises issuing from Severus' mouth. "Okay, okay. I'm awake. For Merlin's sake, you don't have to shout."

Harry pushed himself away from Severus' abruptly and staggered a tiny bit more, before righting himself. "I can manage. Honest."

"I'm sure you can, but I and the rest of Hogwarts would rest much easier, knowing you were back in your dorm and not up to causing more mischief." Severus smirked at Harry.

Harry just grumbled under his breath at that statement and moved towards the entrance of the kitchen. Severus grabbed at the invisibility cloak Harry had left hanging over the edge of the chair and followed.

Harry and Severus walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Severus kept a watchful eye on Harry to make sure that he was awake and alert enough not to stumble and fall and potentially hurt himself. Harry was indeed half asleep and ready to fall into bed and enjoy a good nights rest. Once the reached the entrance, Severus noticed that the Fat Lady was still asleep in her portrait. Harry was not up to rousing her, so Severus took it upon himself to do so.

Severus first just coughed loudly to see if that would wake the Lady, with no results. Then he spoke to portrait politely, "Excuse me, Madame?" Still to no avail.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." He pounded on the portrait frame a few times to see if that would have any effect. Finally the Fat Lady woke up, but she was in a snit.

"What!? Can't you see I was sleeping. What could be so important as to wake me?" she asked while glaring down at the impatient professor and the very sleepy Harry Potter. "Oh, has he been out wandering the halls again? Poor dear, looks dead on his feet."

"Indeed, Madame." Severus turned towards Harry trying to rouse him once again, "Harry, the password. What's the password?"

"Um...it's...sigh..I think it's Sap Sword." Harry muttered.

"Very good, dear." The Fat Lady's portrait opened. "You go on up and get a good nights sleep."

"You heard the Lady, go on up and sleep well. I better not see you again until breakfast." Severus guided the sleepy Harry to the entry way and handed him his invisibility cloak. "Oh, and Harry, five points from Gryffindor for your being out of bed after curfew."

"What?" Harry just blinked hazily up at his Professor and before he could say anything more, the portrait closed in front of him.

Severus smirked and made his way back down to the dungeons without encountering any more students, though he did cross paths with Mrs. Norris. *Blasted cat, the only cat I can tolerate is when Minerva is in her Animagus form.*

Severus turned in and went straight to bed himself, now that the edginess and restlessness he had previously was gone.


	2. Disasterous Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything between two * denotes a thought.

Harry proceeded up the stairs to the seventh year male dorm room and crept in as silently as possible, not wanting to wake his dorm mates. He stored his cloak in his trunk at the foot of his bed, then parted the privacy drapes surrounding his bed and crawled in.

Harry noticed Sliver curled up quietly beside the pillow at the head of the bed. The little snake lay with it's tail tucked underneath it's coiled body. The little snake was quite an attractive little fellow with his white stripes intermixed with the red and black square stripes. Harry wondered if snakes dreamed like humans did. *Oh, well, I can ask more questions about snakes from Sliver tomorrow.*

Harry got under the covers and buried his head into his pillow, willing himself to fall back asleep. The climb up the stairs from the common room to his bed had, unfortunately caused him to wake up, especially as he didn't have a warm Severus Snape to rest against.

Harry knew that he was becoming quite attached to his Potions professor, which was surprising, given that only three days ago he could hardly stand the man. *Three days ago, Severus was a completely different person. * But tonight he had been hoping deep down that Severus would find him in his wanderings. As much as he hated to admit it, he found himself craving the other mans attention. *Severus makes me feel safe and secure, as if his presence is wrapped around me like a warm blanket.* With that thought in Harry's mind, he drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt of the day when he would graduate and move into a new home with Severus in tow and live as far away from the Dursley's as possible.

Morning came all too soon at the school, especially for Harry. After only getting a few hours of sleep he was sluggish, and Ron had to push and prod him a few times to get up in time for breakfast. Harry was like a walking zombie. *How does Snape do it? He looks so energized in class, after wandering the halls at all hours of the night. I, at least, get the chance to sleep in Binn's History class, also when I was taking Divination with Trelawney.*

Harry rushed through getting ready for the day and before he left the tower, he picked up Sliver and carried his books down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table close to the Head table. He took a closer look at the Head table and noticed that Snape was absent. *Heh, maybe Severus slept in this morning. Yeah right, who am I kidding, that man has probably been up for hours preparing for our class this morning.*

Harry sat down next to Hermione with Ron on the other side of her. A plate appeared in front of him and he filled it with sausages and eggs. While he was stuffing his mouth full of the delicious food, Hermione turned to him.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well? Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked with a bright but concerned smile on her face.

"Yeah Harry, you okay? I had a hard time getting you out of bed this morning. You probably would have slept right on through the entire morning," Ron said as he leaned back to talk around Hermione's bushy hair.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night, I think it was the nap I had yesterday in the infirmary. Anyway, I went down to the kitchen and got myself a snack." Harry left out the fact that he had shared the time with Severus.

"So are you up to going to Potions class this morning? Not exactly the best way to start off your day after what happened to you this weekend." Ron himself would not have bothered going to Potions if he had a way out of it. He considered the seven years of having Snape for a teacher as permanently going down in his 'history book' as a waste of time and a truly lowering experience. *Perhaps though, with the extra tutoring Snape was providing, learning Potions might not be a total waste after all.*

"I'm fine, just a sore spot here and there, but otherwise I'm alright." Just as Harry finished affirming his physical condition, Sliver poked a head out from beneath his robe sleeve.

Sliver turned to Harry, "Isss there anything here that I can eat? Hungry."

"Sssorry, no ratss or miccce here. Only ssausssages and eggssss. I will talk to my friend Hagrid about feeding you, maybe ordering you some rats. Can you go much longer?" Harry was concerned about his new littlest friend. He didn't want the young snake to perish from starvation.

"Another day, but mussst eat sssoon." Sliver looked around at the Great Hall with interest now that he'd stirred himself from his warm place around Harry's wrist. "Lotsss of young onesss. Are you all from the sssame nessst?" Harry assumed Sliver meant from the same family.

"No, we are from different nesssts. We gather here to learn," Harry spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention from the other students to himself.

"Learn? What mussst you learn?" Sliver turned his black eyed gaze back to Harry.

"Magic. It isss hard to exxplain." Harry could not find the terms in which describe his world. Sliver however just nodded in understanding.

"Do you wissshh to join me in my classesss today, when I go learn?" Harry asked the snake before he could slither back under the sleeve.

"It isss warm here, I will join you." Sliver turned and curled himself back into the warmth he enjoyed.

Harry looked up directly into the eyes of a curious Ginny. He grinned at her and waved with his free hand at the sleeve in which the snake curled up under. "A friend I picked up on the camping trip." Ginny just nodded as if that was all the explanation needed and turned back to talk to the other Gryffindors beside her at the table.

Neville, who had been sitting on the other side of Ginny, looked at Harry as well. Neville hadn't really had a chance to ask Harry how the trip went from either him, Hermione or Ron. He'd heard a bit from Dean and Parvati, but wanted to hear more from Harry about his accident.

"Harry, how was it? I mean, how was sharing a tent with Pro..Professor Snape and the accident, and well, everything?" Neville stuttered at the thought of being that close to the Potions professor. Even though he was still taking Potions class with the others, and his anxiety of being in the same class with the man had lowered, he still caused accidents at least once a month.

 

"It was fine, Neville. Really. Se..Snape was actually quite tolerant of the entire group of students and sharing a tent with him wasn't that bad, I mean, as least the man didn't snore. As to the accident, Snape wasn't beastly to me or anything. He stayed with me while Hermione and the others went to get help." Harry quirked a small smile. Neville paled and quivered like a bowl of congealed jelly at the thought of having that much more personal information about the man all the students, except the Slytherins, disliked.

Ron and Hermione had been listening in to his conversation with Neville, and both of them knew that more was going on than Harry was telling. They understood though, the need to not broadcast these things. It would probably shock the entire school body to know that Harry and Severus were on their way to becoming very good friends.

Neville gulped, "I'm glad it wasn't me on the trip then. If it had been any other professor, I might have enjoyed learning more about native plants and stuff, but being around Snape...well, we all know what I'm like around Snape." Neville smiled shyly, fully aware of his own lack of courage. The others just grinned in sympathy and agreement.

"Well, we need to get going, Potions class will be starting soon." Hermione picked up her books and pulled Ron up with her as she started to leave. "Are you coming Harry?"

Harry gulped down his pumpkin juice and rushed after them. "Hey, wait up."

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down the worn narrow steps to the dungeon. They followed behind a few of the other seventh years taking the NEWT level potions class.

Hermione, always inquisitive, mused aloud. "I wonder what Professor Snape is going to have us do today?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

They walked in just seconds before class was to start, and noticed that their Professor was standing behind his desk looking anxious.

"Don't dawdle! Get to your seats immediately." Snape snapped at everyone, including his own House. Harry could clearly see the man was not in any mood to be pleasant over today's lesson.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats at the far side of the room away from the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

"Today's assignment is up on the board. I ask that you not copy this potion down as it is being made in gross for the Ministry -- this potion is a truth serum. You will be working in pairs today. Mr. Longbottom, please work with Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will allow you to work together today, but please, do try to be careful. I will be monitoring each student's progress quite closely as it is being brewed.

Once everyone is done brewing their potions, I will ask that you leave immediately after storing it in the vials that I will be providing. However, before you leave, I have to guarantee that none of you will remember this potion, therefore, I will be casting a memory charm on each of you.

I will not tolerate any misbehaviour while you are working. You will find all ingredients in the cabinets at the side of the room. Begin!"

Snape's temper was frayed. He had gotten less sleep than he needed and what with preparations for this potion production, his nerves were stretched thin. Even the sight of Harry shooting concerned looks in his direction could not alleviate the weight he was feeling on his shoulders. He sighed internally, for he knew that the next two hours were going to be his longest this quarter.

After hearing Severus' speech, something was jogged from Harry's memory about their conversation from last night. Harry recalled Severus mentioning the truth serum, and that it also had an hypnotic agent. That anyone who took the potion, would be compelled to tell their deepest, most hidden secrets. Secrets that even the person revealing such information would not be consciously aware of.

*Now I know why he's on edge.*

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville worked quietly as they gathered their ingredients and began on the potion. Their professor did not stay still the entire time they worked. He did not loom over anyone, but he did guide them carefully. Today was apparently not a day to be concerned with house points and petty house rivalry.

Everyone was close to completing, some sooner than others -- namely Malfoy and Bulstrode, plus Hermione and Neville. Draco, though no longer supported by his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, still thought it would be fun to see Potter telling some of his many hidden secrets he was sure the other boy had. So he snuck over behind Potter while Snape had his back turned watching over another students potion, and took a small sample of the potion in a vial with him. He thought that if he surprised Potter quickly, he could toss the potion in the vicinity of his mouth, that some of it might be accidentally ingested. He felt it might be worth it, even if his house lost a few points, though he was sure his Head of House would be lenient when it came to this particular prank. *I'm sure even Snape would love to learn some of the secrets Potty keeps hidden.*

Just as Draco was about to tap on Harry's shoulder and throw the contents of the vial in his face, he felt someone tapping on his. He swung around fast and in the process the contents of the vial went straight into Snapes' face.

Some of which did indeed make it into his mouth. Snape sputtered and tried to spit it out, but it was too late. The other students turned to see what happened. Harry looked astonished but quickly recovered. He knew what would happen, he knew the others had no idea of the additional properties to the serum, the hypnotic agent that was in it. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, "Quick, one of you get everyone out but keep them all together and the other go fetch the Headmaster. Hurry!"

"What, but why?" Ron asked. Hermione stood stunned for a brief second, but looked like she wanted to echo the same question.

"Just do as I ask. I'll watch over Snape until Dumbledore gets here. But hurry!" Harry guided the professor towards the professor's desk and chair.

Ron just nodded at Harry's insistence and guided the other students out. Malfoy being the only one refusing to leave. Hermione rushed off to the Headmaster's office, being Head Girl, she knew the entrance password.

Malfoy approached Harry as he gently sat their Potion professor down. Snape looked totally spaced out by this time -- his eyes were unfocused and glazed. Harry gently wiped the rest of the potion away from his face.

"Potter, what right do you have to take charge of Snape's class?" Draco demanded.

Harry sighed and turned to glare at Malfoy. "You have no idea what additional properties may have been in the truth serum. You idiot, this wasn't just a simple truth serum, it's also got a hypnotic agent in it. Which means, anyone could ask Professor Snape anything, and he would tell them his deepest, most darkest secrets that even he might not realize existed."

"What? How do you know this?"

"I just know, alright. Leave it at that. Just don't ask Professor Snape any questions. In fact, why don't you just leave for the time being? I'm sure once, the serum has run its course, Snape will have something to say about this, especially to you." Harry turned back to look at Severus. Concern clearly evident in his eyes.

Malfoy looked hesitantly from Harry to Snape and back again. Questions could be seen written all over his face. Malfoy huffed in irritation, but decided discretion was in order, so he left to join the others.

Minutes slowly passed as Harry gazed at Severus. Harry was sorely tempted to ask him questions, but knew that morally it was wrong, so he kept his mouth shut and his questions to himself.

The entrance to the potions lab soon opened and the Headmaster walked in. His face clearly showing worry. "Harry, my boy, what ever is the matter? Ms. Granger didn't give me many details as she escorted me down here." Dumbledore walked over and look closely at Severus.

"We were brewing a hypnotic truth serum for the Ministry, Professor. Unfortunately, Malfoy didn't know about the additional properties of the potion, when he tried to get me to ingest some of it. Professor Snape must have caught him in mid-prank, and accidentally took some of the potion instead. I didn't want the rest of the students getting confused and asking the professor any questions, so I got them all to leave."

"Very wise decision, young man. Hopefully Severus didn't ingest too much of the potion, or he could be in this state for quite a while as there is no counter potion to negate the hypnotic portion of the serum."

"Leave Severus in my care, Harry. Go join your classmates."

"Sir, you'll need to cast a memory charm on all of us. Sse... Snape.. I mean, Professor Snape was going to cast it on us once we were done with the potion so that we wouldn't remember it."

"Ah yes, of course. Well then, I will be out shortly. Make sure all the students are gathered together."

"Yes, sir." Harry left the potions lab and joined the others still standing, waiting in the hallway.

"Dumbledore will be out shortly. He'll be the one casting the memory charm."

"But, Harry, why did you make us all leave?" Ron asked.

"How would you feel if you'd been dosed with truth serum? Anyone could ask you a question, no matter how personal, and you would be compelled to tell the truth. I don't think Snape would have been pleased if a stray personal question had been asked, even in fun."

Ron gulped and acknowledged the truth of Harry's words. Hermione and the others shot concerned looks at one another. They also didn't like the idea of being compelled to tell the truth without prior agreement to it beforehand.

Dumbledore came back out of the hall and directed all the students to look towards him. He raised his wand and obliviated their memories for the past two hours. The students blinked at him questioningly afterwards, wondering why they were all standing out in the hallway.

"Your memories of the last several hours were erased to ensure no one remembered the potion that was brewed today. The reason your Professor did not do this is because there was an accident during class. I will not go into details as to what happened. But rest assured, Professor Snape will be just fine. You may go now."

Many of the students wandered off to the library or to their own common room. Harry stayed behind after telling his two friends he would join them for lunch later.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a question in his eyes.

"He will be just fine, Harry. Honest. Once the effects from the potion you brewed today wear off, Severus will be none the wiser."

"Um, but sir, how did the accident happen?"

"Mr. Malfoy accidentally slipped and some of the potion ended up on Professor Snape. That is all you should be aware of." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the concern Harry felt for Severus. *How was it that Harry knew more about the potion, than the others did? Interesting. I must ask Severus a few personal questions.*

"You should join your friends, Harry. Run along now." Dumbledore guided Harry in the direction of the main floor.

Harry trudged up the stairs slowly, not wanting to leave. He turned and looked back briefly at Dumbledore, who was still standing at the entrance of the lab. "Go on, Harry. Everything will be just fine."

Harry left and joined his friends. Dumbledore turned back into the potions lab, with a smile on his face. *Now for some answers.*


	3. Truth, Lies and Prevarications

Dumbledore closed the entrance to the potions lab behind him and went to check up on Severus. The younger wizard still appeared to be in his hypnotic state, his eyes were glazed over and his face slack and relaxed. Albus' expression took on a slightly cunning look, one that not many had seen before.

Dumbledore, though sad to see his colleague in such a state, was not above taking the advantage presented to him. He knew Severus would not remember any of the questions asked of him. He was also aware that if Severus did inquire of Dumbledore after the fact to find out if any questions had been asked, he could truthfully say that he had, but the questions he had asked were to check on his physical and mental well being.

"Severus, how long will the truth serum last based on the amount you have ingested?" Dumbledore knew it would be best to know how long he had to ask his questions.

"I would approximate that the serum will last half an hour, at least."

Dumbledore was greatly pleased with this answer. *Interesting, that means I have about 20 minutes in which to ask my questions. Best get started then.*

"Severus, are you in any pain?"

Severus continued to stare into space, but answered slowly, as if his tongue was numb, "I am not in any pain."

"That's good, very good. Do you know how the accident that occurred here in the labs happened?"

"Yes. Draco, I believe was about to throw the potion into Harry's face, but before he could, I tapped on his shoulder and I got the dose of truth serum instead," Severus replied in a monotonous voice.

"Good." *Now for some really important questions.* "How did Harry know about the potion being brewed today when the other students did not?"

"I told him."

"When did you tell Harry?" Dumbledore was frustrated a bit with the limitations of asking direct and specific questions.

"Last night around midnight."

Dumbledore sighed, *this will take forever.* "What were you and Harry doing last night when you told him about the potion?"

"Eating pumpkin pie in the kitchen."

"And how did the two of you come to be in the kitchens eating pumpkin pie?" Dumbledore asked with more interest.

"I was patrolling the hallways, when I noticed the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower open and saw no one exiting. I knew Harry was sneaking out under his invisibility cloak. I followed him to the kitchens."

"What were you doing standing at the entryway to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"I was staring at the portrait wishing to see Harry."

Dumbledore smiled at this truly revealing answer. *Now we are truly getting somewhere. But I must hurry, I only have a few minutes left.*

"Why did you want to see Harry, Severus?"

"I was feeling restless and lonely and I was missing Harry."

*Now for the most important questions. I must know what his plans are for himself and what he feels for Harry. I'm sure there must be more to it than either of them are aware of.*

"Severus, you mentioned that you were considering resigning from your position as Potions professor. I assume that you have already made a final decision. Are you leaving Hogwarts?"

*I hope he does resign, for his sake and Harry's. I might tell him otherwise, but leaving and hopefully to be with Harry, would be good for him.*

"Yes, I made my decision to leave Hogwarts yesterday."

Dumbledore was very pleased at this response, *now if only it was because of Harry.*

"Severus, I asked you yesterday if the reason you were leaving had anything to do with Harry also leaving Hogwarts. You said no, that it did not. However, I do not believe this to be true. Does Harry have any bearing for your leaving Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry is part of the reason I am leaving."

Dumbledore almost jumped for joy at this answer. He's eyes twinkled more than ever.

"Severus, do you have any plans, after leaving, to be with Harry?"

"Harry asked me to be his roommate, once he found a house for us to share."

*Ah, wonderful. They will be living together. Which means that their friendship can only grow. But what does Severus truly think of Harry. I know he said that he now knew Harry's heart and the person behind it, but could there be more?*

"When you think of Harry, what are your impressions of the young man you now know?"

"Harry is an attractive, intelligent, well-balanced young man who is loyal, courageous, kind and caring of his friends. He is not what I thought him to be. He does not seek the limelight, he does not want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived." Severus blinked once.

*Ah, it is pretty much the same answer as he gave before, only this time, Severus has admitted that he finds Harry attractive. Interesting.*

Dumbledore realized he was running out of time, so he asked one more question. "Severus, I know when we last talked, you considered Harry to be a friend, but are you certain he's not more than that to you?"

Unfortunately, the question came too late. Severus blinked rapidly several more times before his expression went from slack to aware. "Albus? What, what happened?"

"Do you remember anything about the incident dear boy?" Albus resumed his benign, twinkling expression.

Severus' expression went from puzzled to thunderous, as he recalled one of his own students being behind it all. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe was the cause of it all. I caught him in the midst of pulling a prank on Mr. Potter."

"That's what Harry said as well. You should know, he was the one who took charge of the class after the mishap occurred. Told Ms. Granger to come get me, and made everyone else leave the room until I got here. He seemed to be the only one who knew what the other properties of the truth serum where. Curious that." Albus looked inquiringly at Severus, hoping to sidetrack him by asking him questions now, as if he'd not just been asking them prior.

Severus pointedly ignored the question Albus was hinting at. What he did in his own time was none of the old wizard's concern.  
"So, none of the students asked me any questions once I became entranced? Oh, Merlin! The students! I was supposed to cast the obliviate charm on them so they wouldn't remember the potion." Severus stood up hurriedly, but Albus laid a calming hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Yes, Harry mentioned that as well. I cast the charm on them. They do not remember the potion or the accident. You will of course have to talk with Mr. Malfoy about that. In answer to your first question, no, the students did not ask you any questions. Harry made sure of that. I believe he even chastised the others for questioning his actions, having only your well being in mind. Again they will not recall even that happening. Of course, after I cast the memory charm and asked them to leave, only Harry stayed behind to make sure you were truly alright."

Dumbledore once more raised a questioning eye towards Severus. Severus replied with an equally obvious answer of a look -- a glare. The Headmaster chuckled.

"Come now, Severus. I know you admitted to being on friendly terms with Harry. Are you sure it's not more than that?"  
Severus' face took on an anxious look. He was detecting a pattern, Albus was asking to many pointed questions.

"Albus, you said the students didn't ask any questions. Did you ask me any questions while I was under the serum?"

Albus internally chuckled. *Smart boy, that one! Ah, now to prevaricate.*

"Why, yes dear boy, I did indeed ask you a question or two *or several*, if I remember correctly. Yes, indeed, I did ask you two questions. I asked you if you knew how long the potion would last based on the amount you could assume you ingested."

"Fine, that one I will allow. You said 'two.' What was the other?"

"I asked if you were in any pain. You could have an allergic reaction to the potion, and I just wanted to make sure. With you being under the influence of the potion, I knew you would answer that one, at least truthfully."

"Very well, the questions are innocuous enough and were not prying."

"Certainly dear boy, those questions indeed were not meant to pry," responded Dumbledore. *Though the several questions following the first two were. I am truly a shameful old man, who only wants what is best for my two boys. I love them both like they were my sons. I know they would take exception to my 'meddling.'*

"Well, now that you have recovered. I'm sure you will be wanting to deal with Mr. Malfoy, so I will leave you now."

"Thank you, Albus. For making sure my secrets remained secret."

"Oh, certainly, Severus. I would never tell anyone what went on here, that you were at any point vulnerable and exposed. I must get back to my office, who knows what has happened in my absence. Thankfully, I'm sure none of it has to do with Harry."  
With that, Dumbledore turned and left the Potions lab and it's master.

Severus looked around at the mess left from the mass exodus of the students after the incident had happened. He now knew the punishment he would be giving Mr. Malfoy for his little stunt.

*I'm definitely going to let Mr. 'I'm Above-it-All' Malfoy know what he did, even if he doesn't remember. I do, however, and he's going to be cleaning this mess for several hours. However, my next class will be starting soon. I need to bottle the potions that are done and place the rest away for Malfoy to clean.*

Severus sighed and got back to work.

...

 

On the other side of the school, in the library, Harry had joined up with his friends, who were talking quietly between themselves. They looked up at Harry as he sat down at the table across from them. Harry looked down in the dumps. He knew he shouldn't worry about Severus, but just because Dumbledore says the man is going to fine, doesn't mean that it will be true. *I'll just have to go talk with Severus later.*

"Hey Harry, what's up mate? Why did you stay behind with Professor Dumbledore?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Just making sure it wasn't Neville's fault for the accident to Snape. Even though our memories have been erased, Snape's hasn't, which means Neville could still get punished for causing an accident."

"And was it Neville's fault?" Hermione asked.

"No, this time it wasn't. Malfoy was behind this incident or accident. Dumbledore said that Malfoy slipped when he was bottling his potion and Snape just happened to be in the way when the potion flew out of Malfoy's hand." Somehow, Harry didn't think this was the case, but it wasn't his place to question what did happen.

"So, I wonder what potion it was we were brewing and what some of the effects were?" Hermione was always curious about anything having to do with class. That's what made her such a good student.

Hermione's questions trigged something in Harry's memory. A vague recollection from last night. Harry drew in a sharp breath. He knew what the potion was, because Severus had told him last night. *Since only my memory from class was wiped, it didn't affect the memories prior. Merlin! A truth serum that hypnotized the person. No wonder Dumbledore didn't want any of the students around the professor. Who knows what secrets could be revealed.*

Hermione heard Harry's sharp intake of breath and looked at him curiously. She noticed the expressions passing over his face, from a vague look to a sharp intense understanding. *Hmm, he knows something. Does it have anything to do with class?*

"Harry, what is it? Do you know something about the class that the rest of us don't?"

"Huh, what, Hermione?" Harry had been lost in his thoughts. "Do I know something about the class? No. No more than you do, just that it must be something pretty bad if Dumbledore had to have been called in."

*Hmm, he's lying. But why? Oh, well, I can't push him about it. He'll probably tell us when he's ready.* Hermione looked at Ron, noticing he'd lost interest in the conversation. *Typical Ron, he has his nose buried in a Quidditch book on the Cannon's.*

"Ron and I have been wondering, Harry, about how things are going with Professor Snape. You and he seem to be getting along much better since the trip, what with the civil conversation you two had yesterday in the infirmary. I'd even say you were becoming good friends. Are you?" Ron pulled his nose out of his book when he heard Hermione ask the question he'd been wanting a firm answer to.

"Friends? Um, I guess so. He was pretty decent about my asking for tutoring. It's still fairly early yet. Are you two okay with this, though? My wanting to befriend the 'greasy-git of a potions professor'?" Harry was anxious. He really wanted the support of his best friends in this pursuit. He already knew they weren't putting up too many walls in his way. The fact that they didn't put up too much of a fuss with the poker game from the other night was a testament to that. He knew they were weary of Severus, but he felt given time, they would come to like or at least tolerate the man.

"Ron and I did some talking about that yesterday while you were in the infirmary. I was the one who had pushed you in the first place to get to know the Professor better, encouraged you to spend time with him away from the rest of us. It seems to be working. So I can't complain. Professor Snape does have his good qualities. His fighting for the side of the Light showed that." Hermione smiled encouragingly at Harry.

Harry smiled back; relieved at least one of his friends was on his side in this. Harry turned to Ron, "And you, how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm okay with it, I guess. I don't think I'll ever think of Snape as anything other than the 'greasy-git', but if you can think of him as something other than that, I will support you as well." Harry rolled his eyes a bit when Ron called Severus a 'greasy-git', but smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. That means a lot to me. Really. So how about instead of hanging around here, we go visit Hagrid? It's been a while, and we can tell him about the camping trip and the animals we saw. Plus, I need to ask him about getting food for Sliver."

Hermione and Ron both agreed to the outing and gathered up their books and left the library with Harry to visit Hagrid.


	4. One Question Answered

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent the rest of the morning and much of the afternoon with Hagrid and Fang at the Groundskeeper's hut and in History class with Binns. Lunch had been the usual thing, Malfoy casting snide remarks at the Gryffindor table while they attempted to ignore him. It seemed that after 7 years of such treatment, the Gryffindor's learned it was best to just ignore the incessant tail rattling of the blonde Slytherin snake.

Harry had been exceedingly pleased at the visit with Hagrid. Thanks to the large supply of rats he kept on hand to feed some of the magical creatures currently under his care, he was able gave one rat to Sliver. Sliver was ever so pleased and after eating went right back to sleep, this time on the hearth by the smoldering ashes in the fireplace.

Hagrid offered them his usual treats of rock hard treacle tarts and tea. The trio naturally declined the tarts, as they wanted to keep their teeth intact. Or spoil their appetite for lunch, of course. Harry and his friends talked about the camping trip, Harry's accident and the different wildlife they'd seen.

They also talked a bit about Hagrid's family, and found out that Grawp was doing much better. He had finally mastered the English language and was trying to teach it to many of the other giants who had survived the war. They also noticed that Hagrid was maneuvering much better with his cane than he had on their last visit down.

Hagrid, who had sustained a few injuries during the war, had not truly overcome them. His leg had not mended properly back to its original position, so he now walked with a cane. However, Hagrid being Hagrid, had not let this get him down, nor did he consider it a problem, and was as jovial as ever.

That afternoon after History class, the trio used the remaining few hours prior to dinner for revision. Hermione had redone their study schedules to now include the 2 hours of tutorial sessions with Professor Snape that they would have 3 nights each week until the NEWTs took place.

"You know something, as much as I've considered Hogwarts my home, I'll be glad to finish with this school work." Harry looked at the other two as his shoulders sagged and his head listed to the side. He moved one arm up and used it to prop his tired head. "Not only are we still getting homework, but we have to revise as well."

Ron shook his head in agreement and dropped his head onto his folded arms.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "Unfortunately, you and Ron aren't the most studious of students. If you had gotten your homework done when it was assigned, you'd be in better shape with the coursework. Of course, Harry, you have spent a large amount of time this year and in years past in the infirmary and that has always set you back a bit. However, I'm sure you will do fine on the NEWTs."

"Have you two given any thought to what you want to do?" asked Harry, switching topics away from the one of his being in the infirmary too much.

"Do?" Hermione looked at Harry quizzically.

"Do career wise? I mean two years ago, I thought I wanted to be an Auror, but now with Voldemort gone and the war behind us, I don't think I do anymore. Seriously, Hermione, do you know?" questioned Harry.

"Not completely. I do know that I am going on to University or at least I will, once our NEWT scores are presented. I'm thinking of getting a teaching degree. I'd like to come back to Hogwarts someday. I'm just not sure which subject I want to focus on, they are all so fascinating."

"And you Ron, do you know what you want to do?"

"I'll hopefully be going on to University as well, mate. I still want to be an Auror. Of course, like 'Mione said, it will all depend on my NEWT scores."

"Do you have ~any~ inkling of what you might like to do?" Hermione directed the question back to Harry.

"Not really, but Snape says that during one of my many chores with him, he'll help me figure it out, give me some counseling."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the table and Ron's eyes bugged. "Snape's willing to help you find a career? Why didn't you ask for McGonagall's help or even Dumbledore's?"

"It was one of the thing's Snape and I talked about during the camping trip. I mentioned that I didn't know anymore what I wanted to do and he offered. It's really quite nice of him." Harry smiled at his friends.

"Well, I'm just glad someone is helping you out. How you are going to spend the rest of your life is important. I mean, it wouldn't do to be stuck in a job you hate, just look at Professor Snape as an example," Hermione pointed out.

Ron shuddered at the thought of Harry turning into a bitter, old man whose job dissatisfaction ate away at his happiness.

Harry looked at the clock over the fireplace, one of the hands was pointing at dinner. Harry had been so absorbed in his studying, as were his friends, that they hadn't noticed the lower year students leaving the tower for dinner.

"Come on your two, it's dinner time."

They left their books where they were, knowing they'd be coming back to them afterwards and went down to the Great Hall.

Dinner was the usual fare, all the students and most of the teachers were present. Professor Snape was the only professor absent, which caused Harry a brief pang of concern. However the concern was quickly dispelled with the rumor currently circulating that Malfoy had detention with Professor Snape that evening for the accident that happened in Potions. This was a highlight to the evening for the trio, because it was causing Malfoy to sulk and scowl, replacing his usual smirk and condescending attitude.

After dinner and back in the Common Room, Harry tried to focus on his studies along with his friends. His thoughts however, were on the upcoming detention Malfoy was to serve with Severus and the fact that he needed to start house hunting. *Better start looking now, before all the good places get snatched up by some of the other students.*

"Hermione, do you have a copy of the latest Daily Prophet handy?" he asked of his friend. Hermione looked up from her notes, her eyes slightly unfocused and her face puzzled as she tried to switch out of her intense study mode.

"Yes, I have a copy up in my dorm room, this mornings edition. What do you need it for?"

"Well, I'm not going back to the Dursley's this summer. That's for certain. So I need to find a place to live."

"Oh, I can understand that. Horrible people your guardians. How Dumbledore could make you go back there each year boggles the mind. I'll probably stay with my folks this summer until I go to university. If you want and if you can wait, I'll give you tomorrows copy after I'm done with it."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Ron looked up from his notes when hearing Harry's answer. "Honestly, Harry. You know you're always more than welcome to come live at the Burrow. Mum would love to have you."

"Thanks, Ron. I think I want to find a place of my own though. Maybe something quiet with a nice view, a bedroom or two, and a garden out back." Harry grinned contentedly as he pictured the perfect house in his mind. "And definitely someplace further south than Hogwarts. As lovely as Hogsmeade and the surrounding area is, I want something a bit warmer."

"Why would you want to live on your own in such a large place?" asked Ron.

Harry shifted in his seat and dropped his gaze back down to his notes. Hermione noticed this odd, evasive behaviour. *He's not going to live on his own, but he doesn't want us to know this. Why?* Hermione thought on it, while Harry continued to think of a suitable answer to give Ron.

"I might live on my own for a while, to see how I like it, the peace and quiet that is. Who knows, I might take on a roommate later on. I'm not sure at this point." Harry spoke down at his notes and fiddled with his quill.

"Well, maybe I can come live with you then, when you do find you need a roommate. I could apparate to and from school, perhaps. Sound good to you Harry?" Ron said cheerfully. Ron pictured Harry and himself living the bachelor life for a while, not having to share the house or dorm with tons of others.

Harry continued to fidget with the quill, his eyes shifting back and forth between Ron and his scrolls. "Maybe, we'll see."

Hermione continued to stare at Harry intensely. He felt her gaze, but wouldn't look up at her. Something inside Hermione's mind clicked into place almost immediately -- little facts stringing themselves together. 

*Harry's already got a roommate picked out, Professor Snape is leaving Hogwarts, Harry and Professor Snape's blossoming friendship. Merlin! Harry's asked Professor Snape to be his roommate. I'm almost sure of it. But why? I would think Harry would have asked Ron before approaching the professor. Unless...Harry feels more for the professor than he's letting on.* 

Hermione just kept her own counsel on this turn of events. Hermione returned to studying and Harry felt her gaze leave him. He sighed quietly in relief.

Harry watched the passing of time quite carefully. He wanted to take his invisibility cloak and head down to the dungeons to enjoy Malfoy's detention. Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him, in that Malfoy had caused an accident by letting some of the potion slip. *But surely, such a small thing would not have warranted a detention. Severus wouldn't have done that to one of his own students for something so minor, unless it wasn't an accident after all and something else had happened. Well if Malfoy was involved, more than likely.* Harry chuckled quietly, he was going certainly going to enjoy a detention for once, especially one that wasn't his.

*Now to figure out a way to leave without attracting Hermione or Ron's attention. Maybe if I just tell them I'm still tired from the accident. They'd accept that.* 

"You know what you two, I'm going to call it a night. I think I'm still fairly beat from the accident, so I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Sure, Harry, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long one, we've got Transfiguration, Charms, plus the two hour tutoring with Snape in the evening." Ron and Harry both groaned at the thought of more work. Hermione on the other hand looked positively eager.

"Yeah, mate. Don't want to shove you out of bed again tomorrow morning. 'Night, Harry."

"Thanks. You two sleep well, also. Ron, could you ask the others to keep it down when they decide to turn in, please?" Ron nodded. Harry gathered up his books, scrolls, ink and quill and walked up to the dorm. He dumped his stuff into the trunk when he got his cloak out. He put his cloak on and slipped back down the stairs. *Now, to get out of the tower without any one noticing the portrait opening. I'll just wait to see if anyone comes in or leaves in the next few minutes.*

Harry stood off to the side of the portrait and waited for about 10 minutes, when suddenly several 6th years, one of which included Ginny came in through the portrait. Harry slipped out and slightly brushed up next to one of the students.

Harry walked quickly and quietly down to the dungeons, passing group after group of students coming to and from the library and various dorms. The way to the dungeon was fairly quiet. As Harry approached the potions classroom, he noticed the entrance to the room was open. He peeked quietly around the corner and noticed only two occupants.

Severus was at his desk and looked to be grading papers. Malfoy was off to the far side of the room, cleaning out cauldrons. Harry noticed that every few minutes he would look up and cast a fulminating look at Severus. *If looks could kill, Severus would be dead several times over.* Harry entered as quietly as he could and went over to stand near Severus. Harry was curious to see what was occupying the potions professor so intently.

Severus though, was not truly occupied by the papers in front of him. He knew Mr. Malfoy was royally angry at him, but he wasn't about to give that young whelp the satisfaction of seeing that he had Severus' attention. He also felt the air change slightly nearby, with no discernable reason. He listened more intently and focused his hearing. A few seconds later, he heard the slight sounds of breathing. 

*Ah, it's Harry. He must have come down to see Mr. Malfoy suffer detention. I'm sure he's enjoying the sight immensely.* Severus' lips quirked ever so slightly and Harry caught sight of it immediately.

*He knows I'm here and why. Well probably not all of the why. He looks okay. So he must have recovered from the potions incident well enough. Maybe he'll tell me what happened.*

Harry reached out and touched Severus' shoulder to confirm his presence. Severus felt the light touch and nodded his head slightly to indicate his understanding.

Harry looked quickly over the professor's shoulder and noticed that what Severus was looking at wasn't essays or tests, but this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet, and it was opened to the listings for homes and lodgings. Harry grinned; he believed he now had his answer to the question of whether or not Severus would be sharing his lodgings come graduation. Harry once more reached out and gripped the professor's shoulder. Severus did not look up, but moved his right hand, which was holding a quill and circled a potential listing.

Harry leaned in and looked at what Severus had chosen. Actually there were several red circles on the page. Many of which were almost exactly what Harry was looking for. He would wait though to discuss the possibilities with Severus after the detention was over. Harry was just wondering though how much longer he would have to wait until that happened.

Severus must have sensed Harry's thoughts, because Severus looked at the clock hanging above Mr. Malfoy's head and then he looked down at Malfoy to see how far the young man had progressed in his cleaning.

"Mr. Malfoy, once are you done completing that cauldron in your hands, you may leave."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Though he was nowhere near finished with the initial detention given to him, Malfoy's tone was anything put appreciative, in fact it was downright sarcastic. 

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That will be an additional five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. I think it best if you try to keep your sarcastic appreciation to yourself next time."

Malfoy gulped and just nodded, looking resigned to his fate, not wanting his Head of House to withdraw the generous offer of his leaving the chore half done.

Malfoy turned back to finish scrubbing the cauldron in his hands. Harry smirked at the picture of Malfoy looking less than perfect. Harry waited patiently behind Severus, continuing to pay attention to Malfoy, getting as much satisfaction as he could from the scene playing out in front of him. Once done, Malfoy turned to Severus and said, "I've done as you've indicated, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy that will be all. You may leave. But one more thing before you go. Remember, no more stunts like you pulled today. I know you don't remember it, but I certainly do. If you ever try to poison another student, you will be expelled. I don't care if it is only weeks away before you graduate. Do I make myself clear?" Severus said in his smooth, deep voice, smooth and deadly serious.

"Yes, sir. I understand perfectly." With that Malfoy turned and left the room as fast as he could and still retain his dignity.

Once Malfoy was clear of the entrance to the room, Severus picked up his wand and waved it towards the door, closing it and warding it locked. He turned to Harry and quirked an eyebrow, "Did you enjoy the show?"


	5. Or Perhaps Not

"I did indeed enjoy the show," replied Harry as he removed his cloak.

Severus smirked up at Harry and turned back to look at the listings. He circled one more potential location. 

"Quit looking over my shoulder and pull up a chair. Or do you enjoy standing and looking over people's shoulders?" Severus asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Er, no. Hold on." Harry went and grabbed a chair behind one of the lab tables and dragged it back to place it next to Severus'.

Harry pointed at the circled listings and asked, "So does this mean what I think it means?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry and his lips quirked up in amusement. "I don't know what you mean. You'll have to be a bit more specific than that."

Harry sighed, he knew Severus understood him quite well, but wasn't about to give in so easily. "What I'm asking is, are you looking at houses and such because you have decided you will room with me?"

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm looking at these for my own benefit." Severus said in an even tone. He was not about to reveal his hand yet. *I've kept so many things to myself for so long that just going about revealing everything so soon, it would just be unthinkable. Besides I'm sure Albus already extracted much of my guarded information from me, information even I'm most likely unaware of. I'll have to think of a way to get that old man back, subtly and with a small hint of embarrassment.*

"Oh, I see." Harry looked and sounded hurt. *Maybe I want this too much. Merlin, why ~do~ I want this so much? Why didn't I ask Ron instead of Severus? Ron has been my best friend for years, and yet the minute I think of having a place of my own, I see myself sharing it with my potions professor. Perhaps, instead of rushing headlong into this, I should really consider my motives.* 

Harry sat there, silent and feeling dejected. Severus looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned. *Damn, I didn't mean to crush him. I know he's been like a first year who's just seen Honeydukes Sweetshop for the first time, especially about our friendship and everything, but I had no idea he was this serious.*

"Harry?" Severus turned and reached out to touch the young man's shoulder. "Harry, is everything all right?"

"Fine, everything's just fine." Harry pulled his shoulder away from Severus' hand and turned to get up and leave.

"No, everything is not fine. Stop pouting for Merlin's sake and look at me." Severus might not have liked hurting the young man, but he would not put up with such childish behavior.

Harry stiffened his shoulders briefly, not really caring for Severus' commanding tone. Sliver took that moment to wake up and slither out from beneath the cuff of Harry's sleeve. Sliver looked up questioning at him. 

"What isss the matter? You are upssset." Sliver's head swayed close to Harry's cheek, his tongue lightly flicking out as if in a caress.

"I'm fine, Sssliver. Just a bit put out isss all." Harry reached up to touch the snake's head and slid a few fingers down its length. Sliver curled his way around Harry's neck and shoulders and relaxed but stayed alert.

Then Harry relaxed, being comforted by Sliver. He knew his behavior was childish. He also knew Severus could do as he pleased, that he had no hold over him. Harry had invited him to come live with him in whatever place he ended up getting, and he would let the invitation stand.

Harry turned back to Severus and gave him a small, chagrined smile. "Well, even if you aren't sure yet, the invitation to stay with me is still open."

Severus sighed inwardly. *I would really like to tell him now, that I've made up mind to join him. However, I still need more time to understand where this is all leading before I commit. I need to explore this longing to be with him -- to figure out why I ... why I can't stop thinking about him.*

"Thank you, Harry. I really will keep it in mind. As I said, once school is almost over, I will let you know."

Harry nodded. "Well, if what you've circled is any indication of what you're looking for, then our tastes are pretty compatible. Hermione says I can borrow her copy of tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet. Hopefully there are just as many comparable listings as you've got there."

"More than likely. Now, getting back to why you are here. Were you here just to see Mr. Malfoy suffer detention?" Severus asked.

"Partially, and a right treat it was too." Harry grinned cheekily at Severus, who chuckled.

"Yes, it was an unusual sight to see him in such a position. Positively degrading I'm sure he was thinking." Severus' smile disappeared as he recalled why Malfoy had been given detention.

"So, Malfoy tried to poison a student today, with the truth serum we were making?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus looked at Harry in shock, and then remembered even though Harry's memories of the class were gone; he apparently hadn't forgotten the conversation from last night.

"Yes, he tried to give a small dose of the serum to a student, but instead I ended up taking the serum in the face." Severus wasn't going to tell Harry any more than that, as he felt it was better off for everyone involved just having this entire episode forgotten -- in more ways than one.

"That was my other concern, to see how you were faring after the incident in this mornings class. You are all right? I mean, you look okay to me." Harry looked directly into Severus' eyes.

Severus stared intently into Harry's eyes and saw his concern and sincerity. Severus smiled slightly at the novel sight. "I'm fine, Harry. Dumbledore was here of course, looking after me and no doubt asking me tons of questions. That man might have said he only asked me a few innocent questions, but I know better. However, I am well aware that he'll keep whatever he learned to himself or use it to my 'advantage'."

Harry snickered at the image of Dumbledore playing evil inquisitor questioning an out-of-it Potions professor. "Poor Severus, if I had known you would be subjected to an inquisition by the Headmaster, I wouldn't have left you in his 'evil'clutches." Severus snorted at the image Harry's words portrayed. It was quite a funny thought, imagining the Headmaster clutching his hands like a crazed genius about to conceive of a dastardly plot.

"Well, I appreciate your concern. Anyway, Harry, it's almost curfew, so I would suggest you head back to your dorm and I had better not see you again this night. Otherwise, I will be taking points from Gryffindor. Now, good night." Severus stood up and hauled Harry to his feet and pushed him lightly out the potion lab door. 

Severus could hear Harry mumbling under his breath, something that sounded like "Honestly, show the man some concern and he shoves you out the door." Severus chuckled quietly and turned once more into the lab to finish cleaning the cauldrons.

...

Harry spent the next day in classes and in between his classes wolfing down whatever meal was being served. Trying to stay focused for once on his coursework, he was willing the end of the school year to come, as he really wanted Severus' answer once and for all. He'd spent several hours last night before sleep claimed him staring up at the canopy of his bed and thinking about his motives in asking Severus to share his lodging.

He knew that he respected and cared for Severus, but then he also felt the same way about Ron, so there must have been more to it than that. After hours of his thoughts going round and round in circles, and coming no closer to understanding it all, Harry had fallen into a deep sleep. 

Thankfully, that good nights sleep helped him get through the rest of his day, and he was actually able to pay attention in class.

That evening after their last meal in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered up whatever notes they would need for their potions tutorial and walked down to the potions class.

Snape was already waiting for them there and not only did he have out several ingredients, he had already set out 3 cauldrons for them to use.

"Get settled please, I don't want to waste any moment of the time I'm giving you." Severus waited until they were settled in before he continued on.

"Tonight we're going to cover some of the basic first year potions and ingredients. Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would we be making if we used the following ingredients -- dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills?" 

Harry sat for a second, trying to remember back to first year and to remember some of the properties for those ingredients. Next to him Hermione was fidgeting in her seat wanting to answer the question, but knew that it was useless, as Professor Snape would not call on her until Harry tried to answer the question himself.

"Um... I believe it is a curative potion of some sort. I can't remember though what it cures." Harry answered looking a bit downcast. He knew he should have studied harder.

"That's correct, it is a curative potion. Why? What in the ingredients suggests that it is for curing, Mr. Potter?" 

When Ron heard Snape actually tell Harry that he'd answered it correctly, he almost fell out of his seat. *Maybe Snape has changed. I'll have to give it to the git, he's being fair.*

Hermione was watching the proceedings with interest as well. As much as she was here to learn and revise, she was also here to watch Harry and Professor Snape interact.

"Well, I believe the dried nettles are a common ingredient in many of the other curative potions we've made sir, as they are a necessary base."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and turned to Hermione, "Now, Ms. Granger, as I'm sure you have been eager to do since I asked this question, what potion do these ingredients make?"

"Well, sir, those ingredients are used in a potion to cure boils. I remember when Neville brewed it incorrectly and he got covered in red boils." Hermione vividly recalled their first potions class; she was likely to never forget it.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. That is correct. Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what potion asphodel is used as a key ingredient in?" Snape turned his gaze towards Ron.

Ron squirmed a bit in his seat and lowered his eyes down to the desk in front of him. Ron sighed, he knew it, Hermione had been on him to study these last few weeks in their spare time. *First year, first year... Oh! First day of class...I remember now.*

"Draught of Living Death, sir," Ron answered proudly, knowing for once he was right.

"Excellent, it's good to know that you can do as well as a first year, Mr. Weasley." Snape smirked a bit at Ron when he turned bright red and sputtered at the indignity. 

*I don't get it, he didn't give any verbal abuse to Harry or 'Mione, what's he got against me?* Ron just looked furious at Snape, but held his tongue or he knew Hermione would have something to say to him later.

"Alright then, let's go over some of the rest of your first year potions." 

With that Snape guided them over the next two hours through several other ingredients and potions that they had not done in so long. All the while, Hermione watched Harry and the Professor exchange minimal words and even less glances beyond what was expected. *Perhaps I'm making more out of this than necessary. Professor Snape may be more cordial and courteous to Harry, but he's not treating Harry as if he's anything special. Still, they are in class, so it would only be expected that the Professor would maintain a professional demeanor.* But Hermione was not giving up her quest for understanding what was happening between Harry and the Potions professor.

After the tutorial session was over, Harry, Hermione and Ron cleaned up their cauldrons from the simple potion they had made in the last half of the session. Hermione and Ron left thinking that Harry was dragging up the rear, while Harry stayed behind for a few minutes to thank his teacher.

"I appreciate your tutoring us, Severus. I'm sure with this extra guidance, Ron and I will do better on our NEWTs than if we hadn't had your help. Hermione of course doesn't really need the help, but it's nice having her here."

"You are most welcome, Harry. It is good to see that you've retained some of what I taught you from first year, even if I did give you a hard time, especially that first day." Severus grimaced a little at thought of all the things he'd called Harry that first day. Harry knew this was as close to an apology as he'd ever get for Severus' behavior towards him and he accepted it. Harry laid a comforting hand on Severus' arm and smiled at him. 

During this exchange, Hermione had noticed that Harry was missing, when she had turned to ask him a question. Hermione told Ron to go on without her, because she was going back to the Potions lab to ask their Professor one more question and to meet up with Harry. Ron just shrugged and went on without her; he'd already had enough of Snape for one evening.

Hermione walked back down to the stairs to the dungeon and peaked into the potions lab. She noticed Harry placing his hand on the Professor's arm and smiling up at him. She entered the room and asked, "Harry, did you forget something?"

Harry turned and dropped his hand away from Severus, "I was just thanking the Professor for his help, Hermione. I'm ready to go now." Harry turned and smiled once more at Severus and left the classroom with his friend in tow.

"So, what did you think, Hermione, about the tutoring? Not bad, eh?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they will definitely help with the NEWTs. We do, however, have other classes to study for and homework for today's Charms class, we still have to practice the new spell. Plus, tomorrow is ...." Harry politely half listened as Hermione continued on with her diatribe of all that they had to do. Once Hermione got a full steam going, there was no stopping her.

Harry just followed along and thought back over the tutorial session they had just came from. *Severus was quite nice to me this evening, especially considering the arena. He did say he'd give me a chance to prove myself and he has. He certainly keeps his word.* 

That night Harry dreamt once more about sharing a house with Severus. This time, he pictured himself helping Severus prepare a cleaning potion and that Severus was praising him on a job well done. Harry smiled in his sleep.


	6. Project Clarity

The next two days went by in a flash for Harry and his friends. Harry did in fact borrow Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet and had found three very promising listings. He'd sent Hedwig off to the newspaper, Wednesday morning, to find out more on each of them. After being only gone less than a day, he heard back from the paper and they had given him more detailed contact information. Hedwig was once more gone, this time to the owners of the first place listed and he was awaiting a reply.

Also during those two days, Harry went to his classes and to the next two tutorial sessions. Professor Snape covered their second and third year studies. However, he was not in his usual form, as each session went by, he became less and less 'Snape-ish' as Ron was want to call it. Snape treated even Ron with a margin of respect as question after question, from simple potions to complex ones, Ron and Harry showed they knew what they were doing. No one suffered from any mishaps or explosions.

Hermione continued to observe Harry and Professor Snape whenever they were together or in the general vicinity of one another, like that Friday evening at dinner in the Great Hall.

Hermione had noticed that at each meal over the course of the week, Harry slowly moved from sitting in their usual spot at the center of the Gryffindor table to the end closest to the Head table.

While she wasn't eating or when her nose wasn't stuck in a book studying, she would occasionally cast a glance across to Harry. She noticed that he was also casting glances, aimed straight towards their Potions professor. As for Professor Snape, who was under watch from the Headmaster, was being caught at doing the same thing -- looking at Harry.

Both of the men being observed had questions on their minds and in their eyes, wanting to solve this mystery that was their relationship. Hermione noticed the puzzled look in Harry's eyes and realized he truly didn't understand what he was feeling. Hermione, being a young Miss Marple [1], had finally pieced the puzzle together, at least in regards to Harry's side of things and she knew she would have to sit down and have a long talk with her friend. She would have to wait up for him and corner him later that evening when he got back from performing his first chore with Professor Snape. 

Hermione thought it was kind of cute how clueless Harry was being; in fact she equated it with her own relationship with Ron, as they too had been unaware of their feelings for one another for so long. She knew though that Harry really had no idea what true love was about. *He might have had a crush on Cho Chang several years ago, but that hadn't been based on knowing the real person, just on how she'd looked. Plus with his constant training to prepare him for defeating Voldemort and having no real time to spend with his friends, including Ron and myself, it's no wonder he's unaware of anything beyond a friendly or familial love.*

Hermione nodded her head in resolution at what she would do later this evening, when she would commence what she had dubbed 'Project Clarity.'

Ron, who was sitting between Hermione and Seamus, was of course eating in his usual frenzied fashion, chatting with Seamus and Harry about the Chudley Cannons and their chances for winning the Quidditch World Cup that coming summer. Sometimes he would occasionally look lovestruck at Hermione. He did notice at some point her nodding her head and was curious what that was all about. *She knows something. It scares me sometimes how much she knows. Then again, I'm glad I have her at my side.*

...

Later that evening, Harry ventured down to the potions lab to begin the many chores Severus had won from the poker game. *I wonder what he's going to have me do. Clean cauldrons? Maybe. Chop ingredients? More than likely. Grade papers? Merlin, I hope not.* Harry wasn't really looking forward to the tasks themselves, but as long as he and Severus could spend time together that made the chores more palatable.

Harry walked into the Potions lab just as Severus came out of the storeroom. "Good evening, sir," Harry said to his professor.

"Good evening, Harry. Enjoy dinner this evening?"

"Yes, I did. They had one of my favourite desserts this evening -- lemon tarts." Harry eyes shined with delight at the thought. "And did you enjoy tonight's dinner?"

Severus smiled at the look of delight on the young man's face and stored that bit of information away for later. "The house elves excelled themselves this evening, but then they always do an excellent job."

"I'll have to let Dobby know that. He'll be pleased to pass that information on to the others." Not wanting to prolong the inevitability of the reason he was there, "So, what is my chore for this evening?" Harry asked.

"You will be helping me reorganize the ingredients store. I've already pulled down all the ingredients off the shelves, and we'll dust the shelves and the jars as we place them back in an organized system. So, let's get started."

Severus ushered Harry into the storeroom and they got down to work. They spent several quiet hours diligently cleaning and shelving the potion ingredients. Severus would occasionally tell Harry the order in which he wanted everything placed. 

They each talked about their day. Harry told Severus about his Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, plus how all the others were going. Severus mentioned who blew up what potion and the effects it had on whoever had been caught in the mishap. They shared a few laughs at the poor first year Gryffindors who had started floating in mid-air and then once the potion wore off, crash landing to the floor. Then a second year Ravenclaw student, who had been caught off guard when a Hufflepuff had accidentally tossed in too many pixie wings into their potion causing it to belch and spurt, had his skin turn purple and his hair a sickening shade of green.

Harry and Severus were truly enjoying the relaxed, easy camaraderie of working side-by-side with one another. They didn't even notice the time pass, and before they knew it, it was well after curfew.

Severus said he would walk Harry back to his tower, before he continued on his patrolling rounds.

"Well, one chore down, how many more do I have to do?" asked Harry as he walked next to Severus. Severus modified his stride somewhat to match that of his companion, causing his robes not to billow for once.

"Six more I believe, are you up to doing a few more this weekend?" Severus turned and looked down at his companion.

"Sure, it will give me a chance to break up the studying and homework I'm sure Hermione will be enforcing us to do." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as he pictured Hermione chastising Ron and himself, while holding a book in one hand and a quill in the other.

"All right then, come down to the lab whenever you need a break, I'm going to be there all day tomorrow and Sunday, preparing for the last week of regular classes and for exams."

"Thanks, I think." Harry had a perplexed look on his face, trying to figure out why he should be thankful at willingly agreeing to do more chores for his professor.

They finally approached the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully both Harry and the Fat Lady were awake, so they're getting into the tower was no problem. Harry turned towards his professor before closing the portrait door.

"Well, good night, Severus. I must say, I've never enjoyed my time in the labs more than I did this evening. It really wasn't that bad." Harry gave Severus a crooked grin and waved his hand good night. Severus nodded his head in return and left. 

Severus took to patrolling the hallways to any late night wanderers. Meanwhile, Harry was just about to head up to his dorm room, when he noticed Hermione asleep on the Common Room couch.

Harry quietly tiptoed over to where she was sleeping and was just about to Accio for a blanket when she stirred. 

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. What are you doing down here on the couch past curfew?" Harry questioned a sleepy-eyed Hermione.

Hermione yawned and blinked her eyes a few times, while the question Harry asked registered. "Waiting for you," she mumbled.

"Waiting for me, eh? Did you want to talk about something then?"

Hermione struggled to sit up and get comfortable. Once she was settled, she patted the seat next to her, indicating Harry should get comfortable.

"Yes, Harry, you and I need to have a little talk." 

"What about Hermione?" he did indeed sit down next to her and snuggled into the plush cushions. He really wanted to get some sleep, but if she wanted to talk this late at night, he knew it had to be something important.

"You and your relationship with Professor Snape." At Hermione's words, Harry tensed a bit, and then slowly relaxed again. *Maybe I do need to talk to someone about Severus. I tried to figure things out on my own, but I've been having no luck there.*

"Oh? All right then. What about my friendship with Professor Snape?"

"I noticed earlier today that you were puzzled about him or perhaps more about how you feel about him. You clearly are having trouble figuring out what role he plays in your life now. So I will point out a few clues. First, I've noticed how close you two have gotten in just under a week. You smile at each other a lot, and you seem relaxed around him. Second, I also have this feeling that you've asked him to come live with you after graduation. Is that right?"

Harry looked at her in shock. "How did you? I mean, was it something I said or did that gave it away?"

"Bits and pieces of a larger puzzle helped fill in the picture. You were hesitant the other day when talking with Ron and myself about taking on a roommate, especially when Ron offered to join you once you'd gotten settled in. But it's just not having him to come live with you that you need to be aware of. There is also the constant touching. Have you noticed it Harry? Not even that much with Ron or me, do you touch often, but with Professor Snape whenever you are around him, you are touching his shoulder or arm. Don't you get what this is all saying?"

Harry just looked down at Hermione, deep in thought. "You mean, I care for Severus more than just as a friend? You mean like a crush?‘6Ày this is nothing like how I felt for Cho a few years ago."

"And didn't your crush die a swift death a few months later after you realized that there was more to just how Cho looked? You didn't understand her, you couldn't relate to her, and you felt nothing for her, not really, when you and she kissed. Harry, what you feel for Professor Snape is more than friendship, more than just a silly crush. You truly and deeply care for the man. You care how he is doing, you care about what he thinks of you, you simply care, and perhaps more than care, maybe you even love him." With those words, Harry gasped and his eyes widened in shock. 

*Was that true? Could I possibly care for Severus beyond simple friendship? I do like being around him, I do crave spending time with him. I really do want him to come live with me and oh, Merlin, to share my life with him. I really do care for Severus. I like touching him, holding him. That's why I was so at ease those mornings while we were camping. Waking up almost in his arms was wonderful.* Harry grinned a silly, goofy grin just thinking about those times when he was so very close to Severus. But just as swiftly, the grin died and he realized that perhaps it might all be once sided, this greater than friendship feeling. He knew Severus was coming to like him for who he was, but it might not go beyond just mere liking. 

All the while, Hermione was watching the emotions chase across Harry's features, from perplexity, to astonishment, to happiness, to near despair. *Oh my, I wonder what could be causing him such pain?* Hermione reached out her right hand and caressed Harry's cheek gently, startling him a bit.

"Harry, what causes you so much grief?"

"Hermione, what if, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What will I do then? Figuring out that I could possibly love Severus is great, and it helps with so many of the questions, but then what if it's all one sided? If you figured it out, then Severus might figure it out as well. What if it turns him away from me?"

Hermione could see the panic rising in Harry's mind and she set out to soothe him as much as she could.

"Harry, listen to me. Keep hope in your heart. Look at Ron and me, it took us years to realize how we felt about one another, but we're together now and it was meant to be. Just as I'm sure that you and Professor Snape are as well. You two are more alike than I first realized, but after thinking on it this week and watching you both ... well, let's just say that you and he belong together. Give it time. Has Professor Snape agreed to come live with you yet?"

"Not yet, he says to give him until the end of the school year. It's just so bloody hard waiting patiently for his answer. I went down to see him the other evening, when he was giving Malfoy detention, and I saw him looking at lodgings. I really thought he was looking at them, so that he could show me what he was interested it. However, when I asked him if that were the case, he said, 'Perhaps or I might be looking for my own sake' or something like that anyway. I was really cast down, but I told him once more that the offer to share a place to live was still open." Harry sighed and continued on, "I really do hope he says yes, Hermione. I don't know what I'll do if he turns down my offer."

Hermione turned and gave Harry a comforting hug. Harry leaned in and held her, needing the warmth and love she was unconditionally providing. As they draw away from each other, Hermione lifted her hand once more to hold Harry's cheek. "Remember, Ron and I are here for you. Even Dumbledore would listen if you needed someone to talk to." Harry drew back sharply at those words.

As just then, something sparked in Harry's mind as he recalled what Severus had said the other evening, about how Dumbledore had probably asked Severus a great number of questions, that not even Severus would be aware of. Harry smiled, and then frowned again. He sighed out loud. He also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't share those questions and answers, he was sure, but it was worth a shot.

Harry grinned again at Hermione. "Thanks! You've just given me a grand idea. I need to think on it a bit more before I but it into action, and if it doesn't work out, oh well. At least I will have tried."

"What? What idea? Honestly, Harry, what are you up to now?" Hermione looked at Harry perplexed, trying to figure out how her words could have caused this fervor in him.

"I'll tell you later, you should go get some sleep and so should I." Harry was just about to get up and pull away, but he turned back once more to his dear friend and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Eek, Harry. You're squishing me." 

"Sorry! Thanks, Hermione. You've really helped clear up the mystery of my feelings. I don't think I would ever have figured it all out this soon. You know me; I really have no clue about relationships. Wish me luck." Harry bussed Hermione on her forehead and was off bounding up the stairs to his dorm room, leaving behind a thoroughly bemused Hermione.

"I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, good luck, Harry. I hope it all works out in the end," she quietly whispered to the air. She rose up from the couch and left, but at a slightly more sedate pace than Harry had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Agatha Christie's famous female sleuth, Miss Marple was an old woman who was sharp and extremely observant.


	7. Just Between You and Me

The next morning during breakfast, Harry approached Professor Dumbledore at the Head Table to set his plan in motion. Though it wasn't really a plan, per se, just more of a chance to get a few answers to the questions that were bouncing around in his head. Hermione watched from the side lines, curious as to what was going through her friend's mind, not sure how the Headmaster could help Harry with his relationship. Ron was also watching Harry as he was talking to Dumbledore, curiousity written plainly on his face.

Ron turned to Hermione and asked her, sure that she would know what was up.

"I'm not entirely sure why Harry is talking to the Headmaster, Ron. I think it might have something to do with Professor Snape."

"Snape? Whatever for? Do you think it's about the chores or something? I forgot to ask Harry how his chore last night went. Did you ask him?"

"No, I didn't ask him either. I'm sure it went well though, as Harry hasn't been ranting about him this morning." Ron shook his head in agreement with that observation.

"Yeah, that's true, then again, Harry hasn't ranted about Snape in a week. However, he's still preoccupied with something. Do you have any idea about what?"

"I have some idea, but I'll tell you about it later, when we're in a more private location and when Harry is with us." Hermione swept her eyes over the room to indicate why. Ron followed her gaze and understood what she meant -- too many people who could accidently hear. "It's really his call to let you know what's going on."

...

Just a table across from Hermione and Ron, Harry was earnestly talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, I really need your help with something. Something very important to me." Harry looked pensive as he sat down in a vacant seat next to the Headmaster.

"I'll do what I can for you, Harry. What do you need help with?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes starting to sparkle with each passing minute.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you about it here, Professor. It's really a private matter. Could I come up to your office later on today to discuss it?" Harry asked with as much calm as he could muster. He was really nervous about what he wanted to ask Dumbledore, but the answers were essential to his future happiness. That much he was sure of.

He'd spent part of the night envisioning how the conversation between Dumbledore and himself would go. The other half of the night, he'd thought of Severus and how he felt about him, going over every second they'd spent together, looking for possible clues as to how the other man felt in regards to himself. He just didn't want to start looking for things that weren't there, thereby getting his expectations up falsely. But he would definitely keep the hope in his heart, like Hermione suggested.

Harry's eyes unfocused while he was recalling last night and everything else since. Dumbledore watched him closely and smiled. Ms. Granger wasn't the only one who had kept a close watch on Harry. He might have been observing Severus more closely, he was by no means ignoring what was happening with Harry. *Especially as it was Harry who had set everything in motion, with a little prodding and manipulation by me of course. I really am quite proud of this young man. Harry has so much love to give and so much love that he needs and really, Severus is exactly the same. They are perfect for one another and as everyone knows, I might be slightly barmy, but I have never been wrong, at least in regards to relationships. I am the premiere matchmaker of my age, look at how I got Arthur and Molly Weasley together, and Lily and James.* His twinkle dimmed a bit at thinking of that last couple, he still missed them terribly, but he trained his gaze on the young man in front of him and was glad to see their love had produced something of such wonder as this strong, courageous wizard.

"Certainly, Harry. You may come by at any time, you know you are always welcome to visit. The password to my office is 'Argyle'." Dumbledore leaned down closer to Harry as if to whisper words of major importance. "Just between you and me, I was getting tired of using sweets for passwords. Now socks, that is another thing   
entirely. One can never have enough socks."

Harry chuckled, along with the Headmaster. "Thank you, Professor. I'll make some time this afternoon to get away from Hermione and the ferocious study schedule she's set."

"As to the NEWTs, I'm sure you and your friends will do quite well on them."

Harry rose from his seat and smiled his thanks at Dumbledore's words of encouragement. He then walked back over and joined his friends for breakfast.

Hermione had gone back to studying and munching absent-mindedly at her breakfast and Ron was talking with Ginny about the rest of their family, as they both had gotten letters from their mum.

"Well, Hermione, what have you got in store for Ron and myself today?" Harry asked as he scooped up some eggs and a rasher of bacon.

Hermione looked up from her book for a split second to grab another piece of bacon, then went to studying. "We'll spend the morning going over Transfigurations, and for the afternoon, Charms. Tomorrow will be Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Then for the rest of the week, we'll study more on Potions and the rest, plus Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and History. You two will have to study Divination on your own time," here Hermione paused and rolled her eyes before continuing, "while I will study Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Harry and Ron groaned at the thought of all the studying they would be doing in the coming week. They had put in a full week already and it did not look like it would end there.

The trio piled into the common room after breakfast. They, along with the rest of their house, took over every spare space available to get down to the business of studying for either their year end exams, OWLs or NEWTs. The fifth year students and the seventh looking the most harried of the bunch as they were buried under more books and parchment than anyone thought imaginable.

Harry stretched slowly in his seat to work some of the ache out of his body. His eyes were weary and strained from too much studying, so he removed his glasses and rubbed at them. As he shifted in his seat, his body screamed at him as his muscles groaned from lack of activity. He felt that maybe now was a good time to take a break. He rose and leaned down between Hermione and Ron and whispered to them that he was going to take a walk before lunch and that he would see them then in the Great Hall. He left his books where they were and felt that maybe now was a good time to have that talk with Dumbledore.

He approached the gargoyle statue guarding the Headmaster's office and said, "Argyle." He waited patiently as the entrance opened and he went up the spiral stairs. Just before he could knock on the door to Dumbledore's office, he cleary heard, "Come in, Harry. Come in."

He opened the door and noticed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with Fawkes off to his left. Dumbledore did not look up from his paperwork, but instead motioned with his free hand for Harry to take a seat in front of the desk. "I'll be with you in a moment, Harry. I am forever doing paperwork, it seems, especially if it concerns the Ministry."

Harry took a seat closest to Fawkes and the phoenix flew off his stand and landed on Harry's knee. Harry stroked the bird's feathers gently and Fawkes trilled his happiness. "I'm glad to see you, too, my friend."

After several minutes of Harry sitting and petting the fiery plumaged bird, the Headmaster rose from behind his desk and took the seat opposite Harry.

"Ah, Fawkes really does love the attention, doesn't he?" Dumbledore chucked gently as Fawkes flew from Harry and took a seat upon the Headmaster's shoulders, then tweaked the older wizard's beard gently and flew back to his perch by the fire.

"Would you care for some tea? Or perhaps a lemon drop or two?"

"Some tea would be most welcome, Professor. I am feeling rather parched after studying these past several hours."

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it above the small table between the two chairs. Instantly, a tea service appeared, with a small plate of biscuits, two china cups and a steaming pot of tea.

After distributing the tea, Dumbledore settled back into his chair and raised an inquiring eye in Harry's direction. "So, young man, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry, who thought he had gathered his thoughts in preparation for this meeting, found that he was now having trouble coming to the point. "Um, well, you see, sir... ." Harry sighed and tried again. "It's like this..."

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's obvious reluctance to bring up such an awkward subject.

"Harry, is this about Professor Snape by chance?"

Harry gulped. *Oh, Merlin! Have I been that obvious that even Dumbledore has noticed? If he has, surely Severus must also.* Harry nodded his head slowly in response and whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, now what is it that you want to know in regards to Professor Snape or perhaps tell me about?"

"Well, it's that he told me how you watched over him that day after the incident with Monday's class, and well, you see..." Harry stopped when he realized something. *Oh heavens, I can't mention to Dumbledore about Severus' suspicions about the Headmaster asking questions. That would imply that Dumbledore was being nosey and sneaky, and too many other things to even say. Therefore, I can't ask him what he found out, if anything, of what Severus was might feel for me.*

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he watched Harry squirm and cast about for a reason for his being there, other than the most apparent one. *Ah, to be young again and in love.*

"Um, sir, it's nothing, really. I, uh... just wanted to know if you thought he didn't suffer too badly from the potions accident." *Oh, how lame can I be. Of course it would be obvious that Severus didn't suffer, he's been in the Great Hall for meals and such every day since. I'm such an idiot sometimes.* Harry blushed and tried to keep his eyes locked onto the Headmaster, because he was really wanting to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand, repeatedly.

Dumbledore decided to take pity on the young man, "Is that what you really came to find out? Because I don't believe that to be so." Dumbledore paused a minute to drink some of his tea and continued on, "I will give you one simple piece of advice. Trust in your heart, Harry. You have good instincts about people. You should place your trust in those instincts now and listen to what they tell you."

"As I am sure you are aware, I placed my trust in Severus for many years and that trust has never been abused in any way. He is a good man, a man capable of a great many things, including letting people into his heart that he feels are worthy. I don't know if you are aware of this, but he is very much like you." *He's very much like you in that he feels exactly the same way you do, he just hasn't realized it yet.* Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and with suppressed mirth. *I can't wait to see what happens when Severus finally figures it all out.*

Harry sat for a minute to digest all that Professor Dumbledore had said. *Strange, first Hermione said something like that and now Dumbledore. That Severus was very much like me, that we have much in common. I know we both believe in doing what's right, that we both had miserable childhoods, and that we each hated being in any way remotely connected to Voldemort. So, if what they say is true, I just have to keep hope in my heart and to trust it always, whatever it tells me and things will turn out right.*

Harry smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you, sir. I think I will follow your piece of advice." Harry got up from his chair and stood a bit uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. "And thank you for the tea as well. I think I should head down to the Great Hall for lunch soon. Have a good afternoon, Professor."

"And you as well, Harry. Don't study too hard, it won't do to over do it."

Harry laughed at that, "Try telling that to Hermione. She can't keep her nose out of a book, and she's making Ron and me do the same." Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "She's right though, we need to do well on the NEWTs. She and Ron both want to go to University."

"Oh, and have you figured out what you will be doing? Professor McGonagall mentioned that you wanted to be an Auror."

"I did, sir. Not anymore, however. So I'm in a bit of a quandary as to what I'll be doing once school is over. Professor Snape said he would counsel me on my options. We'll see what seems promising."

*Interesting, I had no idea that Severus was doing that as well. I knew about the tutoring sessions and the chores Harry would be performing, but this is a new development. Ah, and I recall that Harry asked Severus to come live with him, I wonder if he's found his new place to live yet.*

"Ah, forgive an old man his thoughtlessness. I know you won't be going back to live with your relatives this summer, and I know you won't be living at the Black family manor since you deeded it back over to Tonks, so where will you be staying?"

Harry was surprised at the change in subject, but took it in stride. "Well, Professor, I've contacted a few places that have homes for sale. Two of the three that look promising have owled me in return, so I hope at some point to set up a time where I might Floo to view them. Would that be possible?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged. You could Floo from here. Just as a word of caution, you might have Arthur Weasley have someone look into these homes. Just to be safe, and make sure there are no surprised waiting for you."

"Ah, yes, sir. I understand what you are saying. Thank you, for everything. I really should be going. Again, have a good afternoon."

"I will, and thank you, Harry. For coming to me, and remember, you can come to me for anything. I hope you'll drop in again before you leave."

"I'll definitely try, but with the study schedule and the exams coming up, it will be nearly impossible. Perhaps, after the exams." 

Harry lifted his hand in a small wave, turned and left the Headmaster's office.

As he went down the steps and passed the gargoyle sentry, Harry decided that he would try and get a quick chore out of the way before lunch. *And, it definitely wouldn't hurt to see Severus again, just to see how he's doing.*

Not many minutes later, Harry was knocking on Severus' office door. He heard some mild cursing from inside and when the door opened, he saw standing in front of him, a slighty harrassed looking Professor. 

Harry lifted an inquiring eyebrow in his direction, "Having difficulties, Professor?"

"Yes, I am. My current potion is not going as I'd like. Well, if you've come here to do a chore, come in." Severus turned away and motioned Harry to enter, then closed the door behind him.

"Anything I can to do to help?"

"Actually, there is." Severus turned and pointed to what looked like dozens of small cauldrons piled up along the back wall of the office. 

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and gulped. "Those need cleaning. They are from my numerous failed attempts at making a new healing potion. I would be ever so greatful if you would clean them for me. Please." Severus knew that this chore was by far more onerous than any he would have actually given Harry, but he was desperate.

Harry sighed, Severus had said the one magical word that would literally get him to do almost anything, 'please.' "Okay, anything I should know before I start? Any particular cleansing method I should use?"

"Just use soap, water and plenty of elbow grease." Severus quirked his lips at Harry's enthusiastic embracing of his chore.

"Right-o!" With that Harry went and picked up a cauldron that looked as if Neville had used it. He turned back to Severus and pointed at the cauldron he held, "Nasty Longbottom-esque explosion?"

"Indeed. That one was particularly vile. I had to go shower to get it all out of my hair, as I wasn't sure how stable it would be if I used a spell. Since these are experimental, I can't be too careful with using other magics."

Harry stopped, and imagined Severus covered in some gloppy goo, and having it all over his hair, and then he suddenly pictured Severus taking a shower to wash it all out. Before the image could take complete hold, Harry shook his head and blushed a bright red. He tucked his head down hoping Severus wouldn't see his blush and headed to a sink located at the side of the office. Severus though did notice the slightly dazed look in Harry's eyes and the blush that followed and wondered what had caused it. *He looks positively adorable when he blushes like that. What?! Adorable?! I don't think anything looks adorable, especially Harry. Oh, who am I kidding. He did look adorable. I wonder if his skin would feel warm to the touch where the blush is?* Severus blinked a few times in astonishment at these thoughts, and in turn blushed himself. *I must remember, Harry is my student, I should not think about him in that way.*

Before Harry started cleaning the first cauldron, he felt Sliver move for the first time in what seemed like hours. Sliver came out from underneath the sleeve of his robe and smoothly looped his way along Harry's arm up to his shoulders. Sliver flicked his tongue out at Harry.

The tiny snake sensed the young man's emotions, "You are overly warm, Hharry. Flussshhhed and heated. You've never been like this before, are you wanting to nest with that other human?"

Harry blushed an even brighter red at hearing Sliver's question and Severus turned to look at Harry when he heard the snake hiss.

Harry spoke back to the snake in Parseltongue, "NO! I, um, don't want to nest with Ssseverus. At least not yet, anyway." He smiled a tiny bit at the last thought and blushed. He then turned and saw Severus looking at him questioningly. Severus heard only his name spoken, when Harry had talked to the snake.

"It's nothing, really. He, uh, just asked me if I was in trouble, because I was doing chores. I told him no, that I was doing a favour for you."

"I see, well then, we should both get back to work."

Harry sighed in relief at Severus' not pushing the issue. Harry looked down out of the corner of his eye at the snake wrapped around his neck and shoulders. "You almossst got me in trouble. He doesssn't know that I like hhhim," he said to the snake.

"I ssssensed that from you. He makesss your heart race, I felt it when you entered the room."

"Well, I musst work now. Do you want to stay there on my shoulderssss?" Harry asked the snake.

Sliver flicked out his tongue and lifted his head up slightly and then lowered it. He didn't fall back to sleep but he continued to watch as Harry started working quietly on the cauldrons.

Several hours passed in silence and finally Harry was almost done with all the cauldrons, he was down to his last one. Harry had kept his back turned to Severus most of the time, but that did not keep him from feeling the other man's presence. Every so often, he even felt like what were long lingering looks being directed his way and he shivered slightly each time. To Harry, each look felt like a caress.

Harry completely forgot that he was to meet Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch, so absorbed was he in helping Severus and thinking about him. When he was done washing out the last cauldron and setting it to dry, he turned around to watch his professor at work. He saw how absorbed Severus was in stirring his potion and adding each measured ingredient. *I really could watch him do that all day, seeing someone so absorbed in their work is a powerful image.*

Just then, Harry felt his stomach rumble, and it was loud enough that even Severus heard it. He looked up from his potion and chuckled at the sight of Harry clasping his stomach in a futile effort to keep it quiet and Harry's face looking chagrined. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

"Perhaps we should go get some lunch? I missed breakfast this morning also, so I'm a bit hungry now myself." Severus suggested to Harry.

Harry realized that lunch in the Great Hall was over and that he had missed meeting his friends. "I think lunch is over now. When I came down, it was just about to start, and that's been quiet a while now."

"Well, then, let's eat in. Unless, you need to get back to your studies?"

"I should, but since I need to eat, I could stay until after we're done." Harry grinned. "Should I do the honors, or will you?"

"You should. Perhaps your little house-elf friend, Dobby, would oblige us with the food."

"Dobby! Dobby, can you help us, please?" Harry called out to no one in particular.

And then, with a pop, Dobby appeared before Harry. "Yes, Harry Potter, how can Dobby be of service to you?"

"Dobby, Professor Snape and I have missed lunch, would you bring us something, please? Perhaps some sandwiches." Harry asked the eager house-elf.

"Certainly! Dobby aims to please." With another pop, the house-elf was gone. Before Harry could blink twice, Dobby appeared once again with a tray loaded with pumpkin juice and sandwiches and placed it on the professor's desk. "Will that be all, Harry Potter?"

"This looks to be plenty, Dobby. Thank you."

"Dobby is pleased that Harry Potter is pleased. Yes, Dobby is very happy to serve." Dobby blinked his wide round eyes and bobbed his head a few times, as if in delight. He dissappeared again with a mighty pop and all was quiet once more in the office.

Harry and Severus sat down in some chairs in front of the desk and each took a sandwich and a glass of juice.

"I wanted to thank you for cleaning the cauldrons. You've saved me precious time, because it leaves me to concentrate on perfecting the potion. I have a feeling I'm very close now."

"That's quite alright, it gave me a chance to do some sort of physical activity. I was getting tired of sitting in one spot studying. I don't see how Hermione does it day after day, personally."

"That's what I enjoy about teaching potions. It allows me to do some actual hands-on work, beyond grading essays and tests."

"You know, that's given me a bit of thought of what I'd like to do. Or at least a few of the qualities of the job I'd like to do. Something a bit active, which means that a desk job is out. I don't want to be a Quidditch player, because that's just purely physical. I'd like to be mentally challenged as well."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry, "You want to do something that is mentally challenging? What have you done with the Harry Potter that I have come to know these past 7 years?" Severus chuckled and Harry feigned a hurt expression.

"Aw, Severus, I'm not that bad and you know it. You've noticed I do quite alright during the tutorial sessions," said Harry.

"True. So you would like something that has some activity and is mentally challenging. I'll see what I can come up with as far as careers go."

"Thanks. So have you given any more thought to what you'd like to do when you leave here?"

"Actually, I have. Just between you and me, there aren't many reputable Potion shoppes in England, or Europe for that matter, so I was thinking of opening a Potions shoppe in Diagon Alley. I was even considering making it open to the Muggle population, and sell them as ... oh what is that term... homeopathic remedies. Seems natural curatives are very popular now. I wonder if it would be possible, having a shoppe that has a door open onto the regular London side and then one straight into Diagon Alley. It would be interesting to see it happen."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you undertake it will do well. You are certainly a master of persistence." *Or better yet, the passionate, persistent potions professor.* Harry blushed at the thought.

Severus noticed Harry blushing once again and wondered what was up with the young man.

Sliver stirred once more and hissed in Harry's ear, "You are warm again, Harrry. The other hhhuman is ssssure to noticce. I think you want hhim to find out how you feel, that you want to nessst with him."

"Be quiet, Sssliver. He doessn't know why I'm blushing. Perhaps you ssshould ignore my change in body heat from now on."

"Very well, I won't mention your heat change anymore." Sliver settled down once again along Harry's shoulder.

Severus asked, "What did he say now?"

"Nothing of significance, really." Harry shrugged it off as best as possible.

"Hmm. Whatever you say. Well, I think I should get back to work now, and you should get back to your studying."

Harry gave a huge sigh of dread. "Yeah, you're right. Better get back to the Common Room, before Hermione calls out a search party. I'll try and stop by again tomorrow, check in and see if you need more cauldrons cleaned." Harry said this with an impish smile.

"Hopefully not, but I would appreciate the help if this potion doesn't turn out by then."

"Have fun, Severus." Harry got up and waved good-bye as he left the office.


	8. A Few Revelations

Sunday went much like Saturday did, except for one little detail, he noticed that Harry did not bring Sliver with him to the dungeons when he came to help Severus with his potion. Severus continued to watch Harry occasionally while he cleaned up the used cauldrons and found himself slightly stunned that Harry could work so peacefully and companionably with himself. 

Severus would never admit to anyone unless under extreme duress, but he was coming to enjoy the daily presence of Harry in his office and classroom, basically in his life. He knew that when the end of school came, he would be taking Harry up on his offer. There really was no option other than that. He enjoyed this new and wonderful friendship, it was comfortable and soothing, a balm to his tormented past. It was the chance to start anew and he was grabbing a hold of it with both hands. 

Severus continued to watch Harry throughout the week. Monday was once again NEWT level Potions and this time he paid closer attention to the interaction between all of his students. He definitely kept an eagle eye on Malfoy, to make sure he didn't try any of his foolish tricks. Therefore, the class passed without a single mishap. In fact, because he was paying such close attention to Malfoy, even Longbottom managed to make a credible potion. 

The tutoring sessions went well indeed, and he foresaw that both Harry and Mr. Weasley would do well on the NEWT exams in potions, and if they didn't... . Well, let's just say he would probably hex them Fred and George style, maybe turn them into frogs or something for a day or two. Ms. Granger, of course, would excel as was her usual, so he had no concerns in that area. Of course, if any of his other students did fail, he would not be around to teach them again in the next year. 

*Rapturous joy! I can't believe I hadn't thought about retiring sooner. The end of this damn school year can't come soon enough. No more dunderheads, no more Longbottoms, no more Gryffindors! And, Merlin, no more hearing whispers about being a greasy git. How I hate that name. Or snarky bastard. Now that one, I know I cultivated, but I'm tired of being despised. At least now, I know that there is someone out there, besides Dumbledore, who doesn't think of me like that.* 

It was with these thoughts, that he found himself back in his quiet chambers after a long day of teaching. He sank down wearily into his plush chair by the cozy fire after depositing the essays and lessons onto his desk. He was glad tomorrow was Friday and the last regular class before the exams would begin. *Just another two weeks. I just have to get through two more weeks and then... then I can be with my Harry.* Severus inhaled sharply and his eyes widened at that last thought. *My Harry?! But he's not my Harry. He's my friend, certainly. I mean.. I just...* Severus shook his head, he couldn't believe that he was mentally stuttering. It just wasn't like him to be this off balance. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, to calm himself, to clear his mind and to analyze his last thought. 

Severus sank even further into his chair and sighed. He rubbed at the bridge of nose in frustration. *This is not happening. What am I saying... I'm not even sure what exactly is happening. This has got to be all Harry's fault, I just know it.* Severus shook his head and grinned to himself. Here he was, pinning the blame on the unsuspecting Gryffindor for his chaotic thoughts just because the young man decided to befriend him. Blaming Harry Potter for things that went wrong was just too much of a habit. *A habit I have got to break.* 

Severus stared into the fire and lost himself in his thoughts and the feelings they produced. He started back seven years ago, when he had first learned that Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter would be attending Hogwarts. His heart had been filled with such hatred at the son of James and Lily Potter. He couldn't really understand that antagonism he had for such an innocent young boy, perhaps it had been a deep rooted jealousy at Harry being thought of as the savior of the Wizarding world, when he felt it should have been himself and all that he had sacrificed. He knew though, that he didn't want to delve to deeply into that area, as he knew it would show how petty he had been at the time. 

*So much has changed. Harry and I have both grown in maturity as the years have passed. It just took so long to realize, that both of us were not who we thought the other to be. What a shame for all that time wasted, when we could have... No, we could not have been friends, not until the Dark Lord had been vanquished. Now, though, now we are friends and it's as if a precious gift has been given to me. Freedom to let the dark part of my soul rest forever. It's not gone, nor will it ever be, maybe now though it could be at peace.* 

Severus laid he head back against the chair and closed his eyes, letting the soothing heat from the fire embrace him. Behind his closed eyes, images from the past two weeks washed over him like a gentle summer shower. The camping trip, where the first step in their friendship had taken place. His uncertainty of being worthy of such a thing. Waking up each morning to find Harry so close to him and having Harry's crystal clear, green eyes open with such joy, all because he had accepted the offer of friendship. It left him comforted and yet breathless with anticipation. 

His body relaxed further, as if a mellow charm had been cast over each of his muscles. Severus slowly dozed off with his thoughts centered entirely on Harry, which led to him dreaming about the young wizard. 

It all seemed so real, as if reliving the memory of that not so long ago morning. Here he was lying on his side down on the cold forest floor with a warm heavy weight across part of his body and feeling gentle puffs of warm, moist air against his face and neck. It felt good and he laid there for several minutes taking in all the sensations. He slowly opened his eyes to see Harry sleeping peacefully and with his lips curved in a gentle smile. *He's so very beautiful and he's here with me. He's all mine.* Severus gently shifted his arm out from under Harry's and lifted his hand to push some of the younger man's hair away from his face. He caressed the shiny, silky strands and the side of Harry's face, urging the young man to awaken, wanting to see the jade green eyes. Harry stirred softly and the arm he had draped over Severus twitched. The eyes slowly and drowsily opened, they were soft and unfocused, as if waking from a pleasant dream. The gentle smile that had graced those tender lips deepened as Harry became aware of the man facing him. Severus' breath hitched slightly, as Harry slowly leaned forward and whispered a quiet good morning gently across Severus' parted lips. Severus drew Harry closer towards him, until their chests were touching, and Harry brought his lips flush against Severus'. Severus heard a moan of pleasure and when he realized it was his own, he jerked. 

Severus jerked awake, startled. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was gasping for breath. His took stock of his surroundings and the state his body was in. He was highly aroused from such a ... *Merlin! The dream. It felt so real.* Severus groaned at the implications of what his dream revealed to him. *I'm attracted to Harry. I want Harry. No, wait, that can't be true. Maybe it's because I was just thinking about Harry before I fell asleep that he naturally just happened to occupy the role of a lover. Yes, that's it.* 

He exhaled as he felt that he had solved the answer. He got up from the chair and decided that it was vital to take a cold shower to cool off from effects of the dream. It wouldn't do to take matters in hand, while the dream was still so fresh in his conscious mind and Harry was the star, otherwise he knew that he wouldn't be able to look Harry in the eye, or even Albus. 

After the short cold shower, he dressed and prepared for bed. He lay there quietly, staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes. He was almost afraid to go back to sleep. He knew it would be wrong to dream such a thing again. *Well, since I'm not thinking about Harry, then if I dream about a lover, Harry won't be the one placed in that role.* He stopped short, when he suddenly realized the overall significance of the dream. He had never dreamt about having a lover before, well he had, but not in over 17 years. He sat up with a start and dropped his head down into his hands in mortification. *Oh, dear heavens. I do want Harry, not just his friendship. I want him -- body, heart and soul. When on earth did I allow this to happen?* 

Severus flopped back down onto the bed. *What am I going to do now? Push Harry's friendship away, deny how I feel about Harry, what?!* 

Just thinking about pushing Harry away, no matter how he felt, was the wrong idea. *Why should I cause both of us pain? I can handle this. I can just keep what I feel to myself. I've done it for this long, acting and hiding who I am. I just didn't think I'd have to start it over again so soon. But to keep Harry's friendship, I will do anything, because I know it will be worth it in the end.* These past weeks with Harry have, as far as he could tell, been the best in his sad, miserable life and he wanted more of those moments to keep and store away in his heart. *So, I'll still move in with him and be near him every day for as long as possible.* He did not have the hope and trust in his heart that Harry did, that Harry would come to love him in return, because no one could love him. Could they? 

Severus tried to push those thoughts aside and instead focused on the possibility of opening his potions shoppe in Diagon Alley. He would put things in motion this coming weekend to find out if such a project was feasible. 

He fell asleep within moments, and this time he dreamt not of Harry, but of his future business instead. 

 

... 

 

Come morning, Severus was up and he felt enthusiastic and energetic for once. His dreams of how his new potions shoppe would be prosperous made him ready to start the new day and his new life away from Hogwarts. *Just two more weeks, which doesn't give me much time. Tomorrow I will need to see if there is any space available in Diagon Alley. As much as I would like to have my business there, I can't have everything fall in to place immediately and with no impediments. My luck just doesn't go that way.* 

Severus was unaware, but the anticipation of this new venture had but a sparkle in his eyes and a healthy glow to his cheeks, making him look extremely happy and healthy. It was sure to cause much speculation amoung the staff and students of the school. 

He attended the morning meal in the Great Hall, feeling he would need a good breakfast to get him through the day. Students would be coming to him in droves for last minute questions about their potions work before exams. Though, even that thought could not put a damper on his outlook for the day. Severus decided today would be the day he'd let Albus know he was formally and officially resigning from his post. 

Albus noticed this positive change in Severus during breakfast and unaware of the cause behind it all, wondered if the younger wizard had finally figured out his feelings for Harry. If that were the case, he felt it would not be long before those two got together in a greater capacity than their current fledgling friendship. He was positively thrilled at those two finding everlasting happiness, and he wanted to rub his hands together with glee. Instead he allowed his happiness to shine through with the ever present twinkle in his eyes. 

Albus watched as Harry, along with his friends entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves and soon they were close enough to the Head Table, that Harry glanced away from his friends to look at Severus. What Harry saw, made him blink in astonishment and blush slightly. 

*Wow, Severus looks wonderful. What I wouldn't give to be the cause for that glow he's got. He looks happy -- as if it were a great day to be alive.* 

Just as Harry was gazing at Severus, the other man looked up and their eyes locked on to each other. Both were still too far away to clearly see the expression and feeling in the other person's eyes, so each tried to conceal how they felt. Harry gave Severus a quick smile and Severus in return nodded an acknowledgement. 

*Merlin, but that was close. It wouldn't do to reveal how I long for him. I'll just have to work harder at keeping things better hidden.* Both of them had the same thought at the same time. 

However, both of them were looking forward to the chore that Harry would be performing that evening. They might not be able to show how they feel, but they definitely could not ignore the longing to be in the other's company.


	9. Are you ready?

Severus tendered his resignation that afternoon to Dumbledore. He had hoped that his leaving would upset the Headmaster and would leave the old wizard in a quandary. But, no, the old man could not even give him that small bit of satisfaction.

"My dear Severus, you have been a dedicated and wonderful addition to this staff for the last 17 years and we will certainly miss seeing your visage every day, but I'm sure you know what is best for your own well being," Albus said somberly, but on the inside he was doing a merry jig. 

*I just can't wait to see what happens next with him and Harry.* Albus rested his chin atop his joined hands, his elbows propped on the arms of his chair. *Hmm, tomorrow Harry will be going to view the three houses he's picked out. I should get Severus to go with him. Say that it's for safety and security purposes, even though they have already been cleared by the Ministry.*

"I wonder if I can ask a few favours of you, my dear boy -- one for tomorrow and one for later on in the summer?" asked Albus.

Severus lifted an eyebrow in query. *Favours?! Oh, Merlin! Whenever that man asks for a favour, it usually means loads of trouble for me.*

"I think I'll hear what the favours are before I agree, Albus. What are they?"

*He always as a cautious and suspicious one. Well, I didn't figure he'd be any other way after all these years.* Albus watched Severus intently before answering his question.

"The first one is mostly for Harry's benefit," Albus paused and watched Severus lift his eyebrow again and barely contained his laughter when he saw the younger man almost smile at the mention of Harry's name. Usually, it was right about now that Severus would interrupt his speech to rant about how 'Mr. Potter' always got preferential treatment, but not today it would seem and possibly not ever again. Albus continued on, "He has my approval and the Ministry's to go tomorrow to view some homes that are for sale. He'll be traveling by Floo and the fireplace in this office will be open to them for tomorrow only. I would really like it if you went him to the three homes. I would go myself, but something unexpected has come up *yes, I must drop everything and go shopping at Honeydukes to purchase more lemon drops*. As much as I know Harry can take care of himself, I would be less worried for his safety if another capable wizard was with him. So, will you go with him tomorrow?"

Severus sat in thought for several moments. He didn't want Albus to guess that he was actually quite willing, even eager at fulfilling the request. He would get to not only spend time with Harry, but also have the opportunity to have some say over where 'they' would live. He knew that if he went with Harry, that the younger wizard would seek his input about each house.

"Certainly, Albus. Especially if it's for Harry's safety. That boy gets into more trouble just standing still in one spot than hundreds of his peers while they are in motion. Someone has to look after him."

*Now, how did I know you'd agree. Severus, for all your grumbling and posturing, you are very obvious in your feelings about Harry. I know that you will always look after him. You have for the past seven years, and you will continue to do so until the day either of you dies.*

"Good, good. I'm glad you see things my way about this. As for the other favour, I would appreciate your being here when we interview your replacement. Your judgment and expertise in this matter would be immensely helpful to us."

Severus nodded at this request. *That's the first favour he's asked of me where he has 100% of my approval. As much as I hated teaching those imbeciles for students, I wouldn't want them to go out into the world, especially with me in it, without being prepared and somewhat competent. So they'll definitely need to find someone with at least a basic knowledge of Potions, and a modicum of teaching skill. I'm sure even Ms. Granger would be a fine applicant.*

"Yes, I agree to be here for any and all interviews for the Potions professorial position. Just as long as they aren't like Lockhart or Umbridge, I think the students will benefit. They won't of course have my extensive knowledge, but then they'll hardly need it to teach these students."

Albus' eyes twinkled brightly during Severus' speech. *My, Severus, you've gotten right mellow since you've become friends with Harry. I was expecting a more snide, biting response than that.*

"Thank you, Severus. You must indeed be in a good frame of mind to have agreed to both of my favours without a major fuss. What pray tell has got you feeling so amicable?"

"I've finally got some idea of what I want to do after leaving here. For the first time in almost two decades, Albus, I have a dream worth pursuing." Severus' face lit up as he once again envisioned his Potion's shoppe. He knew tat with the Ministry's clearing his name and Albus' endorsement soon after the war with the Dark Lord, that his shoppe would be accepted with fairly open arms by the wizarding world. His past as a Death Eater only a tiny, insignificant blot upon his otherwise pristine name.

"That's truly wonderful to hear, Severus. You, more so than any other, need to have a dream come true. I am happy for you." Albus beamed a bright smile at him and Fawkes trilled happily. "I'm sure that whatever you undertake to do, it will succeed. You are nothing, if not persistent."

Severus frowned and then shook his head slightly. "You know, Harry said the same thing to me last week. I guess I must be, if the two people closest to me believe it to be true." Severus rose from his chair, where he'd been sitting across from Albus.

"Well, my dear boy, I know you still have two weeks left before the end of school, but already it seems that I miss you. So don't be a stranger once you do leave. You must come to visit often; afternoon teas won't be the same without you." Albus reached his hand out to the younger wizard and drew him into a hug. At first, Severus was stunned and held himself stiff, but after a few seconds relaxed into the Headmaster's hug and even returned it tentatively.

Severus withdrew from the hug and said a soft farewell before leaving the Headmaster's office.

*You really have changed, my friend. For the better, it would seem. Harry has been a wonderful influence on you. I wish you well, Severus.*

 

...

 

That evening after dinner, Harry was once more in the Potions classroom doing a chore, instead of having 3 more left to do, it was the next to last one. Apparently, with all the work he'd done the previous weekend helping Severus with his experimental potion, the other man had decided to count them as double chores. *Not that I minded them really, even once I'm done with my 'chores' I'll still probably come down and help Severus with whatever he needs done. Of course, it will definitely have to be after the NEWTs, I don't think I'll be up to it otherwise.*

Severus wasn't in attendance at the moment, however. As soon as Harry had appeared for his chore, the other man had been called away to take care of a problem within his house. Mr. Malfoy had started a fight with Mr. Zabini over some valuable item his father had given him, and had escalated to involve the rest of the seventh years.

About an hour into the chore, Severus came back looking tired and stressed out. Harry stopped his chopping of ingredients that would be used for the coming practical exams and looked at the other man in concern. He went and sat down next to his professor and friend. 

He leaned over and placed a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder. "Everything alright now? How are you holding up?"

Severus leaned his head down onto his desk as if in surrender and groaned as if in pain. "I am so glad I only have two more weeks of this. I don't know how much more I can take of my students. Well, of any the students really. I went to see Albus today, to tender my resignation. The old man didn't even bat an eyelash when I told him. Just told me I would be sorely missed and not to be a stranger." Severus snorted inelegantly and lifted his head to look at Harry.

"Beyond that, all he did was ask me two favours. I couldn't even argue about them because I was actually in agreement with what he asked. Me, being congenial. I know the old man must have secretly been laughing his arse off at me." Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. Harry noticed the habit that the older man had and thought it kind of endearing. Of course, he would like in some way to get rid of the frustration and frown lines that were marring Severus' forehead.

"What favours?"

"Well, apparently I'm going with you tomorrow while you view the houses you've picked out. Albus feels that we should take every precaution for your safety. I readily agreed on that note. There are still supporters of the Dark Lord out there on the loose and it wouldn't do for them to take you unawares. I hope you don't mind my tagging along?"

"No, not at all. In fact, that's wonderful. You can give me your impression on the houses I've narrowed it down to. I mean, since you might be sharing it with me, you should be comfortable in it just as much as myself." Harry smiled shyly at the man he had come to love.

"Ah, yes. As to that, that was also on my list of things to do today," Severus paused when he saw Harry look at him quizzically, then continued, "I wanted to tell you, that I accept your kind invitation to move in. I would very much like to share a home with you."

Harry sat stunned for a few seconds. He had decided after the last conversation about the housing arrangement that he would be patient and wait, fully expecting he wouldn't receive an answer to his invitation until almost the very end of school, but now that he had he was shocked. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right response, when finally he blinked and shook the surprised feeling off. "You mean it, you really mean it?!" 

"Yes, I really mean it." Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and smirked. "Mind you, if we're going to live together, we're not doing red and gold furnishings and decorations and neither will I insist upon green and silver. I personally am more into jewel like tones. I think they would suit us both quite well, don't you agree?"

Harry just nodded in agreement, still feeling a bit stunned by this wonderful news. He knew it would be difficult being around the man he had just recently come to love and not have the feelings of love returned, but he would settle for his friendship any day. He truly enjoyed being close to Severus and savoring the other man's sarcastic wit *as long as it's not directed at me*, easygoing conversation, and extensive learning. 

"So, once we pick out a house and settle everything with the owners and the bank, we'll go shopping for furniture?" asked an excited Harry. Harry was slowly loosing himself in imagining the two shopping together for furniture. He smiled dreamily.

Severus looked at Harry and chuckled. *Who knew Harry would be so pleased at the prospect of furniture shopping.*

"Yes, we'll go shopping for furniture once we've settled on the house we both like. The list will be quite long. I'm sure though that your friends and my co-workers will probably give us housewarming presents." Again, Severus rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, useful presents, but with those we know, I'm not sure about it. I'll draw up a list of the things will in all likelihood need. I'll share the expenses with the furniture and other odds and ends."

"Sure, that's fine. I don't rightly know how much money I have in the bank, but I'm sure I have enough to cover everything. Plus, once I'm working, that will help."

"Ah yes, that was another item on my list of things to do. Honestly, dealing with my Slytherins really fouled up my day. I researched some possible careers for you. There aren't many out there that have a 'physical' component to them, but are still fairly demanding on you physically speaking."

"That's great. How about instead of discussing it this evening, we talk about it while touring the houses tomorrow?" asked Harry, who was still concerned about how tired Severus looked.

"That's just fine with me. I am feeling a bit worn out. How far along in the chore are you?" Severus waved his hand towards the work area where Harry had been chopping potions ingredients.

"Almost done, just have to dice the shriveled figs and that's all."

"Good. I really do appreciate your help more than you can imagine, Harry. It's been a real time saver. Even with all the detentions I've been assigning this last week, I just haven't trusted any of the students to deal with the more delicate of tasks. Of course, the cauldrons and desks have never been so clean." Severus smirked and let his gaze wonder around his classroom. As much as he couldn't wait to leave, and get away from the students, he would definitely miss his office and classroom. They had become his home.

"Well, you should get back to work, and I should finish writing with my exams for the first years." Severus clapped his hands, more to jolt himself out of the fog his mind and body had fallen into those few moments of introspection.

Harry nodded and went back to cutting up the figs. Once he was done, he washed up and cleaned the cutting board and knife. He gave Severus a comforting squeeze on his shoulder and said before he left, "I'll see you in Professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast, alright?"

Severus just nodded and didn't look up as he continued writing on parchment the exam questions.

 

...

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The day was going to be sunny and warm and Harry couldn't think of a better day to go house hunting. He looked over at his friend, who was still sleeping like the dead in the bed next to him. Ron had turned in before he had, and would sleep long after Harry awoke. 

 

He laid back down and closed his eyes and recounted the conversation Ron, Hermione and he'd had earlier in the week. Ron had become curious about what was going on with Harry and had demanded to be told. Ron was aware that Hermione knew most everything and felt left out, so Harry had told him how he felt about the 'greasy git.' 

At first Ron had been outraged that Harry could be in love with the snarky bastard, but Ron being Ron, eventually calmed down and realized that maybe the potions professor wasn't so bad after all. Ron had seen how much or perhaps less, as the case may be, mean and evil he'd become, at least towards himself. Noticed in fact, that Snape was quite tolerant of Hermione, even encouraging in some cases. With Harry, it was as if Snape had become neutral in the presence of others, which was saying quite a bit really, compared to his usual vitriolic self. Snape hadn't even taken any house points from Gryffindor in two weeks, well at least not because of Harry or Ron.

Harry smiled at how Ron had accepted the news of Harry's inviting Severus to come live with him, once he found a new place to live. Ron had been at first put out that he wouldn't be Harry's roommate, but realized that perhaps it was for the best.

Harry got up and got ready for the day. He was really looking forward to seeing the houses and hoped that one of them was the right one for Severus and him. He went down to breakfast and noticed that Hermione was already there and had her nose once more stuck in a book. Harry leaned towards to table to see which book it was. *Ah, Advanced Transfigurations. I don't think I'll have too much trouble with that really. With all the extra training I've had from McGonagall, and plus being an animagus -- though no one is aware of that fact but Dumbledore and McGonagall -- should help him ace his Transfigurations exam.*

Harry sat down next to Hermione and watched as a plate appeared in front of him. He grabbed several slices of bacon, potato cakes, and eggs. A goblet of pumpkin juice also appeared. Harry sighed with repletion once he was done eating and leaned away from the table. He turned to Hermione to talk with her about his plans for the day, but noticed that she was still glued to her book. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. 

He reached out and grabbed the book from her hands, shocking her and causing her to look up at the offender.

"Hey, I was studying. Why did you go and do that for?" asked a disgruntled Hermione.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, that is if you have a moment?" asked Harry with his puppy dog eyes. 

"For you, yes, I have a moment. What's up?"

"Well, you know I'm going house hunting today, right? Well, apparently, Severus is coming with me. Dumbledore asked him to escort me for safety reasons."

Hermione smiled at her friend, who looked so happy -- like a little dog who'd been given a meaty bone for a treat. "That's great, Harry. You can spend time with him away from school."

"That's not all, Hermione. Severus accepted my invitation to move in with me last night. I'm just so ecstatic. After we pick out the house we both like today, he says will go furniture shopping."

*My word, house hunting, furniture shopping. They don't sound like future roommates, they sound like husband and...well husband. Like a couple starting a new life together, which in a way they are, but not like that. At least not yet.*

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend, knowing that this was possibly one of the most happiest moments in his life.

"What's more, Severus says he has a few career options to discuss with me. I'll be leaving in a few minutes, to head up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Would you tell Ron good morning for me, when you see him? He was still out like a light when I came down for breakfast."

"Sure, no problem. Be sure to remember everything so you can tell us later, when you get back. Have fun."

"Thanks, I will." Harry hugged his friend one more time and left the Great Hall and headed straight to the Headmaster's office.

He gave the new password, "Cashmere" to the gargoyle sentry and climbed the spiral staircase. He lifted his hand to knock on the entrance to the office, but was told to enter before his fist came within striking distance.

Harry opened the door and noticed the only occupant inside wasn't the Headmaster, but just Severus.

Severus wanted to waste no time this morning, so he asked right off, "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and handed Severus the list of addresses to the three places they would be viewing.

Severus looked down at the list briefly and nodded. "Alright then, first up is Pemican House."

And with that, they both Flooed to the first stop of the day.


	10. House Hunting, Furniture Buying and Careers

arry and Severus met with the current owners of Pemican House -- a young couple with several children who were looking for a larger house -- as soon as they arrived. They showed the two men around, giving them additional information about each room as they went. 

The three bedrooms located on the first floor had been magically altered to be roomier than the originals had been designed. Two bathrooms, one to the master suite, the other to be shared by the other two rooms, were also on that floor. There was an attic above, which they briefly perused.

The ground floor had a kitchen, dining area and a family room, all of which were open to one another and therefore giving an open and airy feel. The family room had a large bay window facing out to the ocean. Harry truly admired the view, having never been anywhere near the shore in his 17 years. Severus admired it as well, but mentioned in a quiet aside to Harry that the sea air would affect his potions. 

Hary noted that and questioned, "Can you not spell the air to withdraw the salt and excess moisture?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I could, but that would mean it would have to be done on a daily basis, which is truly a time consuming endeavor."

Harry frowned but nodded in understanding. They thanked the couple and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Severus sat down briefly in Dumbledore's office to discuss the next two houses in greater detail, so that Severus would be better prepared in discerning what would suit his needs for making potions. During the talk, they had a quick snack of scones and tea before journeying on to their next location.

The next house, called Journeyman's End, was located near a small muggle village. The house itself was out in the open with no shade, no visible water source, and only a small garden. Inside the house, there was a basement in which Severus could work, but he mentioned in passing to Harry that he was hoping for something a little larger.

*Well, zero for two so far.* Harry frowned and hoped that the saying 'third times the charm' applied to their case, as he really didn't want to start over in his search.

They traveled back once more to Hogwarts and this time the Headmaster was waiting for them.

"Ah, Harry and Severus, how have things gone so far this morning?" asked the old wizard.

"Not so good, Professor. The first place was nice, but ..." Harry paused and shifted a bit. Harry realized that he couldn't mention Severus not liking the two places as no one but Hermione and Ron knew about the new living arrangement.

"But? So, what exactly was wrong with it?" inquired Dumbledore.

"It was near the ocean. The second house was too out in the open, with no trees for shade and no pond or lake nearby," Harry paused for a few seconds and then continued on, "I'm hoping this last house fits the bill. I don't look forward to starting over."

"Indeed, house hunting can be frustrating. I'm sure this last house will suit all of your *yours and Severus'* needs." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled intensely as he took in the two men standing in front of the fire.

Severus watched Albus closely and heard the words he said quite clearly. He heard how Albus stressed the word 'your' as in the plural your, not singular and how his eyes were bright with hidden laughter.

*Well, damn. The old man knows Harry and I will be living together. That's why he asked me to go along. Can I not get one thing over on him?* Severus sighed quietly and shot Albus a disgruntled look. He turned to Harry and pulled him briefly closer.

Severus leaned down and whispered quietly, "the Headmaster knows," into Harry's ear, his silky, smooth-as-velvet voice causing Harry to shiver as the air from the words caressed his skin. 

Severus was surprised to see Harry's shiver and seeing that lithe, attractive body move in such a way made him internally quiver as images of them together played in his mind. He saw himself touching and caressing the young man, and seeing him shiver once more but this time with longing. He was surprised at such thoughts appearing in the middle of the day, in front of Dumbledore no less. He tossed those thoughts off quickly, for he knew something like that would never happen, and reasoned that Harry shivered because the young man was troubled with the thought of Dumbledore knowing something so private. For once, he felt his usual mask slip, and that his face showed some of his shock and surprise at his internal thoughts, and hoped that it would be intrepeted as being upset with Dumbledore knowing of their private arrangement. He quickly recovered his mask of indifference.

Harry turned his head and lifted an eyebrow in question as if asking, 'How?'. Severus smirked at the younger man's expression. He sighed once more and shook his head indicating he had no idea. Harry looked at Dumbledore with a bemused expression.

Harry turned back to Severus and looked at him again, silently questioning, 'Are you sure?'. Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and shook his head in the affirmative.

Harry muttered under his breath, "Well, damn."

Severus, of course heard this and just chuckled, which turned into an outright laugh. Harry looked at Severus first in amazement to hear such a sound coming from his Potions professor and then in concern, thinking his friend might have a few screws loose.

"Um, Severus, are you alright?" Harry leaned over and placed a tentative, comforting hand on the other man's shoulder.

While this exchange was going on, Dumbledore watched the two in question closely. He truly wanted to chuckle out loud at the fairly silent conversation the two were carrying on. *Ah, they do fit so well together. They understand each other, even without the use of words and neither of them realize that they are doing it. I hope that they realize how they feel about each other sometime soon, they can't keep denying their feelings for too much longer.*

Severus' laugh slowly tapered off and he looked into Harry's concerned eyes. Severus smiled reassuringly and nodded his head. Severus actually felt quite good, for the laughter had seemed to loosen something inside of him.

Severus looked at the Headmaster and asked, "How long have you known and how did you find out?"

The Headmaster had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed and ashamed. He signed and went to sit down behind his desk. "I've known since the potions incident two weeks ago."

Severus snorted and then sneered briefly at Dumbledore. "So you did ask more than those two, obviously misleading questions. I thought you had, but I knew if I called you on it, you would have simply evaded me. What else do you know?"

Severus thought quickly as soon as the question left his mouth and decided that perhaps Albus had learned far more from him and his subconscious than he was prepared for Harry to know. "Nevermind, Albus."

Severus sighed again, then said, "I have a fair idea of what you might have learned." Severus gave Dumbledore a harsh glare, daring the older wizard to smile at him or twinkle his damnable, all-knowing eyes his way. "No wonder you weren't surprised by my resignation."

Harry looked back and forth between the two professors. He shrugged to himself, *I'll figure those two out someday.*

"We should get going and see the third house before lunch," said Harry to Severus, who nodded.

Harry threw some Floo powder into the fire and called out, "Stone Mason Place," and disappeared into the fire. Severus followed a few seconds afterwards.

They appeared in the living room and were greeted by no one. The owner had passed away recently with no immediate family to lay claim to the house, so the house was placed for sale by the Ministry. Harry and Severus toured the house from top to bottom and found that perhaps third time was the charm after all. The basement was adequate for Severus' needs, there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, the kitchen and living room were spacious, and a small study was found tucked away under the stairs.

Harry found that the conditions outdoors were perfect as well. To Harry, the house may not have been as large as The Burrow, but it still felt like home.

Severus agreed with Harry, so they flooed back to Hogwarts and Harry sent off an owl to the Ministry to let them know know he would take Stone Mason Place.

They had arrived back in time to have lunch down in the Great Hall, so they left the Headmaster's office and walked in companiable silence the entire way. Harry shared the news with Hermione and Ron, that he had found his new home. He promised them more details later, as soon as the transaction for the sale of the house was completed.

...

 

Because of who Harry was and the people he happened to know at the Ministry (Arthur had pulled a few strings), he did not have long to wait to hear back from them, confirming the sale of the house. They had even reduced the cost of the house by a significant number of galleons, which greatly pleased Harry. He was not ashamed in the least to take advantage of his status as the "Boy-Who-Lived", in this case.

So with those extra galleons now at his disposal, he decided to drag Severus off to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for furniture. From the Headmaster's office, they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, and from their they made their way to a shoppe called 'Handcrafted Pieces', which sold antique furnishings. 

Harry reviewed the contents of the house, which already came fairly well furnished. The master bedroom had a lovely four poster, king-sized canopy bed, but he would need a new feather mattress, and a small wardrobe had been on the opposite wall. Perhaps he would purchase a chest of drawers to complement the two pieces of furniture. He knew he would be purchasing new clothes in the near future, now that he was no longer going back to the Dursley's.

The other bedrooms had been bare, so they would need to completely outfit the other two rooms, one for Severus and one for potential guests.

He also remembered that he had seen no mirrors in the entire place, when he recalled the bit of history Arthur had given him about the place. Apparently the sole occupant of the house had broken a mirror and suffered from 7 years bad luck. The old man had sold off the rest of his mirrors in the hope of not compounding his bad luck and on the last day of the 7 year streak, the old man had died. What might have been an old wive's tale in the Muggle world was in fact a truth in the Wizarding world, as the mirrors were enchanted. 

*Hmm, perhaps I should visit a Muggle shopping outlet to purchase mirrors for our place. I don't think either Severus or I need an enchanted mirror to go breaking as I've already suffered through 7 years of bad luck with having had Voldemort breathing down my neck, and Severus at most 21 years with being a Death Eater.*

Harry walked into Handcrafted Pieces with a purpose, while Severus lagged several steps behind, not liking the idea of shopping for something that wasn't potions ingredients.

Harry turned to Severus, "Do you not want some say in what bed you'll be sleeping in from now on?" *I wouldn't mind your saying you'd like to sleep in mine; that bed would fit the two of us quite well.* Harry quietly sighed at knowing that would probably never happen.

Severus paused in mid-stride at Harry's words, and thought to himself, *I wouldn't mind sharing yours. That bed was absolutely sinful and made for fun.* Severus blinked rapidly at the image those words conveyed to him. He shook his head to clear his mind, before following Harry once more.

*This is going to be harder than I thought. I really need to get myself under control. I can't keep thinking of myself and Harry in such intimate detail. We're just friends.* Severus had to remind himself once more.

"Of course I want to pick out my own bedroom suite. Perferrably something similiar to what Hogwart's has provided me with all these years. It's what I would be most comfortable with." Severus decided he would have pay more attention to what was available, if that were the case.

"Okay, while you look, you can tell me about my career choices. You'd mentioned that you have a few possibilities for me."

Severus looked away briefly from the available bed frames the store had to offer and towards Harry and frowned a bit as if not following the conversation and then nodded as the words Harry spoke penetrated.

"There are three possible jobs that you might consider. The first is as a medi-wizard. It would take considerable knowledge, skill and physical stamina to handle such a position. You could specialize in a certain field, that would be your choice of course." Severus paused to allow time for this to sink in with Harry, and he continued looking at each bedframe in closer detail. He skipped past the smaller beds and moved to the full-sized ones. Each bed had a sample mattress, but he was hesitant to try them out, for fear of looking silly. Harry noticed this and tsked at him.

"Honestly Severus, I think you need to lay down on them to make sure you not only feel comfortable on the mattress, but also to see if you would enjoy a four poster or not."

Severus frowned at Harry, but nodded that the young wizard was right. So he hesitantly laid down on one of the bare beds and used his arms for pillows. The sight before Harry was very drool worthy. He imagined Severus laying down with next to nothing on and beckoning for Harry to join him in that wonderfully large bed that was now his. Harry's breathing rapidly increased, and he shifted uncomfortably as he realized something below the belt was also rapidly increasing in size.

*I must not let Severus see my condition, that would be thoroughly embarrassing.* Harry walked away as if to look at some other pieces of furniture so he could conceal his visible interest in the other other wizard. As he walked to the back of the store, a sales clerk finally appeared.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the clerk.

"We're just looking for the moment, but I think we'll be needing your services in a little while," answered Harry.

"Certainly, certainly. No rush, take all the time your need. My name is Morrison, just yell out for me when you're ready."

Harry nodded as the person retreated back to the rear of the store, then he walked back to Severus, who was testing out another bed. Harry purposefully averted his eyes, so as not to take in the suggestive image before him.

"Okay, so what are the other two choices you think I would find favourable?"

"The second would be as a flying broom maker and tester. You would have to know charms, potions, and other skills like aerodynamics, physics, etcetera. Then you would have to test out your products. In this you could definitely capitalize on your fame, if you were so inclined."

Harry nodded at the truth to those words. "And the last?"

"The last is a bit frivolous, but it would put one of your rarer talents to good use. You could be a snake breeder. You could travel the globe and procure rare and exotic snakes for sale. The venom, skin, and other parts of rare snakes would be very useful in potions making. You could even 'rent out' your snakes for pest control." At this last job opportunity, Severus quirked his lips in a amusement, for this last one would certainly benefit him greatly.

"They all sound great. I'll definitely be giving it some thought over the next two weeks. There's no great rush. I want to take this summer and maybe spend it sprucing up the house and working in the garden. Sliver would definitely love that garden." *And so would a little scottish terrier named Mac.* Harry hid his smile at the thought of changing into his animagus form and romping through the woods and fields around his new home.

"Agreed. I think I will also take some much needed rest this summer and vacation for a while. As much as I am itching to get the new potions shoppe up and running, I should recharge a bit before I do." Severus got up from that bed and moved to another to test it out.

As soon as he laid down in this last one, he knew he had found the one he wanted. The mattress was perfect and so where the carvings on the four poster canopy bed. He envisioned jewel toned draperies keeping out the cold night air come winter.

"I believe we have a winner, Harry. I think this is the one we should purchase for my room."

"Great, do you recommend any of the other's for the spare bedroom?" asked Harry.

"That first one I tried was nice, the mattress would handle well enough for the average person, not too firm or too soft. It's not a four poster canopy, but it should serve for guests."

"Alright then. Now to find a new mattress for my bed. Why don't you let the clerk know which beds we'll take and then find a wardrobe or two for yourself and the guest bedroom."

Severus thought this was a fine idea, as he didn't want to see Harry laying down on those large mattresses. They would just fuel his imagination further. So he found the clerk and told him what beds they wanted and then went off in search of two new wardrobes.

Harry tested out several mattresses until he found the right one. Not realizing that he found the same style as Severus only in a larger size. Severus found the remaining furnishings that would go into the rest of the house.

By the end of the afternoon, they had made arrangements for the furniture to be delivered to Stone Mason Place in two weeks time, so that they would be there to help the movers place the pieces they had purchased. Harry was too tired to do much else, and Severus looked a bit worn around the edges as well what with all the flooing and hunting they had done.

They arrived back in the Headmaster's office, to be greeted once more by the Headmaster, and he escorted them down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	11. Two Weeks, Then Graduation

The next two weeks went well for Harry. He spent each evening during NEWTs exam week studying and thinking over his career options. He decided that he would like being a snake breeder and handler and all that it entailed. It would mean no more studying, except perhaps about snakes, it would mean he'd be able to travel and last but not least would be the almost negligible stress involved.

The next week was almost anticlimactic after the exams. Harry, of course, now that he'd chosen his career, didn't need to know his exam scores, unlike Ron and Hermione. Those two were still thinking and poring over every detail about their exams trying to predetermine the scores.

Harry tried his best to be supportive of them both, in the hopes of heading off their obsession before it bordered on mania. It didn't quite work, so either Harry would escape to the Quidditch pitch to exercise and fly or to the dungeons to visit Severus on the days it got really out of hand.

Also during the last week, all seventh years were practising their apparation skills so they could obtain their license before graduating. Harry found apparating much easier and more enjoyable than portkeys. Even three years later, he was still paranoid and wary of them.

Professor McGonagall taught the Gryffindor's while the other Heads taught their own. In the evenings, however, Harry spent his time practising with Severus, as he found the other mans presence calming and he helped him to focus. Before the last week of school was over, the Heads took the students to the Ministry by portkey for them to get their license. Harry got his with nary a problem and once the others were done, they apparated back to Hogsmeade. They were happy to have the increased mobility apparating provided.

The last day of their Hogwarts schooling was an emotional one. It was Sunday and the Leaving Feast had been the evening before. The others were taking Hogwarts Express back to London that afternoon, while Harry would stay on one more night and then leave with Severus the next day to Stone Mason Place. Everyone was promising they would keep in touch with the others all the while knowing that it would not come to pass as they got settled into their new lives. Tears were shed by almost every female present and even a few men as well and hugs were shared by all.

Though Harry had felt that Hogwarts had been his home over the last seven years, he was ready to move on. He knew he could visit the school often, especially to see Hagrid and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, if he so choosed. He had a new place to call home now and he was looking forward to moving in tomorrow.

Harry had spent many an evening after visiting Severus in the dungeons, envisioning life in their new home. He imagined himself or Severus fixing a dinner for two in the comfortable kitchen, or just puttering around in the evenings each reading a book as they sat before a cosy fire.

At nights during the last two weeks, Harry dreamt of domesticated bliss, but not always. Many of those nights, he would wake up after having the most delicious, erotic dreams of Severus and himself in that lovely king-sized bed. Unfortunately, his imagination could only carry him so far, therefore he privately yearned for first hand experience with Severus being the one supplying the hands.

Harry was alone in his dormitory and was packing his things away when Dobby popped in before him, surprising Harry into lifting his wand into a defensive stance.

"Dobby, don't do that! I almost hexed you with a Stupefy spell," Harry exclaimed.

"I is sorry, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby means no harm. In fact, Dobby his here to present you with a business proposition, sir," Dobby said with his eyes all wide and excited.

"What kind of business proposition?" Harry asked the house elf warily.

"Dobby wants to come with the great Harry Potter, sir. Can I comes to work for you?" Dobby's head started to bob eagerly.

"I would need to consult with Professor Snape about that, Dobby. However, if he agrees to this, um, how much am I to pay you? What does Dumbledore pay you to work here?"

"Dumbledore pays Dobby 4 knuts a month, plus a pair of socks at Christmas, Harry Potter, sir."

"I guess that sounds reasonable, but you won't be taking care of a school full of students anymore, Dobby. It will just be the two of us, and I don't expect we'll keep you too terribly busy. You will have lots of free time if we do take you on." Harry thought for a moment. "Okay, how about this, if Professor Snape agrees, we will pay you 2 knuts and a new pair of socks each month, and a new tunic at Christmas?"

Dobby jumped up and down at this, "Dobby is extremely happy with that offer. I is hoping Professor Snape agrees. Will you tell Dobby later today, if I as being hired?"

"Yes, Dobby. I'll ask Professor Snape as soon as I am done packing. Then I'll be sure to let you know, alright?"

Dobby nodded and squeaked with joy and then popped away as suddenly as he had appeared.

Harry looked down at the robe he'd been holding throughout the entire conversation with the house elf and sighed. He continued to fold it and placed it inside his trunk. Within half an hour, he was done. Then he left the tower and headed down into the dungeons to discuss the hiring of Dobby with Severus.

***

For Severus, the last two weeks came and went almost as it had for the last decade or so. He administered exams, finished grading essays, potions and so on. The only exception to it all were Harry's visits and his packing up to leave once and for all. The few things he was packing and taking with him to his new home were his clothes, his precious potion books, and his personal cauldron.

As to the rest of the time, he spent the weeks trying to avoid the other staff members as much as possible in the hopes of avoiding their sentimental goodbyes. However, he had found this nigh on impossible. They had cornered him just before the Leaving Feast last night and had thrown him a going away party.

The staff had chipped in together and had gotten him a top of the line cauldron, which had left him entirely speechless for once, causing the others to chuckle. They had also given him a collection of rare potions ingredients that he positively drooled over. So he thanked them all without his usual sneer and cynical mask and told them he just 'might' miss them. He went on to say that of course, he'd have to wait and see if this did come to pass. 

The others smiled and accepted what they knew was Severus' way of saying he would indeed miss them, especially in their joined battle against the ongoing deluge of students that attended Hogwarts.

At nights, during those two weeks, Severus would sit in front of his fire and day dream about Harry. Severus had no real concept of domesticity, so his dreams centered on Harry helping him make potions or Harry and himself travelling to far off places searching for the right snake. When he slept, he found his dreams to be filled with heated, passionate kisses and of a naked Harry laying supine in that wonderfully large bed. He would dream of running his hands up smooth, supple, muscular thighs and along a taut abdomen before his hands would settle by clasping at straining hips.

Unfortunately for Severus, he would always wake up just when the dream turned truly promising. He always assumed it was a way for his morally steeped conscience to keep him from taking advantage of his student and friend, even if it was in a dream.

He found it was almost becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his air of friendship and calm indifference as each dream came to him. For each time that Harry visited with him in his office, he wanted to sift his fingers through that mop of silky, black hair or to lean in closely and smell the unique scent that was Harry.

At other times, his mind would wander periously close to the edge and he would envision himself trailing his lips along the slender column of Harry's neck and leaving visible marks of his possession behind. He wanted to claim Harry as his and for the world to know about it.

This need for Harry was bordering into the realm of the unknown for him, as it was all consuming. It had in fact ecclipsed the intensity of his previous desire in bringing the Dark Lord's reign of terror to an end.

Severus had finished packing and was sitting in his chambers on this last day waiting patiently for tomorrow to come. His thoughts were once more of Harry when they were interrupted by a knock on his door. He called out to his visitor to enter, and her turned away from the slow burning fire to face the entrance.

The object of his ever present thoughts was standing before him and he was looking quite serious.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked a concerned Severus.

"No, nothing is wrong. I, uh, came down because a certain house elf stopped by a while ago to offer me a business proposition."

"Oh? What did your little friend, Dobby, want?" Severus questioned curiously.

"He wants to come work for me, well us to be exact. He wants to be our house elf. I told him before I said yes, that you would also have to be in agreement," Harry said with a question in his eyes.

"That's fine. In fact, that would be best. Especially once we both get going in our new careers. I doubt either of us will have much time to take care of the running of the house when that happens. How much are you or are we going to pay him?"

"I told him 2 knuts and a pair of socks per month, and a new tunic at Christmas, plus lots of free time. He seemed quite happy with those terms. Do they sound okay to you? I've never really given much thought to money and how much people get paid." Harry looked somewhat embarrassed at his ignorance to the working world.

Severus thought Harry looked quite yummy, being all bashful and contrary like and then he shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. He found he did that too frequently of late and he was finding it somewhat annoying. 

He chuckled then at both himself and at Harry as he recalled the topic under discussion.

"I was the same way at your age. Most young wizards and witchs that just get into the working wizarding world don't have a true concept of cost and finances. Personally, I am surprised we don't offer a basic course for seventh years on just that, or perhaps they could incorporate it into the Muggles Studies class.

In fact, before we leave we should mention it to Albus. He might find the idea just insane enough to actually try to get the class started. That last new course of study had been Muggle Studies, which he himself initiated about 15 years ago."

Harry smiled as he imagined the pleased look the Headmaster would get at having another off-the-wall class being put before the Board of Governors, and then having it pass because his will, cunning and insanity were greater than theirs.

He truly would miss the older wizard and those lemon drops he was forever offering.

"You know, as soon as we're settled, we should have a house warming party and invite Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, the other professors, except maybe Trelawney. Of course, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and some of the other Order members." Harry suggested to Severus.

Severus shuddered slightly at being subjected to the presense of others, but when he saw the eager look on Harry's face, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Fine, but we limit them to a luncheon, that way people won't be inclined to stay for too terribly long. I enjoy my evenings and I prefer them to be quiet and relatively people free."

Harry knew that Severus' stipulations were final and he grinned his agreement to them.

"Great, how about we invite them for this coming Saturday, then?" asked an ecstatic Harry.

Severus sighed as if in great pain and nodded his head in agreement. With that Harry was almost tempted to throw his arms around the long-suffering older wizard to show his appreciation and to comfort him. He held himself in check once more. Harry's need to be physically close to Severus was approaching pain, but he would suffer it gladly as long as the other man gave him his friendship. He would be happy with just that, at least he hoped he could be happy with that. Only time would tell.

"Well I better go and let Dobby know that he will be joining up tomorrow when we move in. Have a good night, Severus and I will meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry waved to the other man before exiting.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well," Severus said to Harry before the door closed, "and sweet dreams."


	12. Moving In

The day dawned sunny and clear, promising to be a beautiful, warm day -- perfect for moving in. Harry, Severus and Dobby took advantage of the nice morning and apparated to Stone Mason Place first thing to get a head start on the clean-up that would be needed before their furniture was to arrive.

Harry, who was still carrying Sliver coiled around his wrist, found the snake to be inconveniently placed while attempting to work. He asked Sliver to wrap himself around his neck and shoulders instead. The snake was all to ready to agree, for he wanted to watch the action of the humans. Severus didn't hear Harry speak Parseltongue often while he was present, and now that he realized his feelings for the younger wizard he was glad of that fact. Severus was finding the siblant sounds of snake language to be quite erotic and it skittered along the nerve endings of his spine.

Severus watched the snake slither slowly up Harry's arm and twine itself around his neck.

"Can you work with him wrapped around you like that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Sure, he's not all that heavy and by now his weight is just plain familiar to me," Harry remarked as he lifted up his trunk and placed it at the foot of his new bed. The bed, stripped of all sheets, was ready to have the old mattress and box spring removed and replaced with the new ones.

Severus noticed that Harry was doing everything manually instead of with magic and asked why.

"As much as magic makes things easier, it is not as satisfactory to the body. It's like our camping trip a month ago, where we had to think beyond the wizarding way. I don't want to find myself dependent on magic to do the little things in life that I find I'm physically capable of doing. I've noticed that you still stir your potions by hand, when you could just as easily spell the spoon to stir the appropriate number of turns, right?" Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow in Severus' direction, who was standing in the doorway.

Severus nodded,"Yes, that true; I do find satisfaction in stirring my potions. I see your point. So do you want a hand with the mattress then?"

"Certainly, the more hands the merrier." Harry, who wasn't dressed in his school robes, was wearing muggle clothing instead and he looked quite fit and trim in them. Severus hadn't given much thought to Harry's physique while they had been on the trip, but now he was; he secretly admired the lithe and limber build of the young man. He watched the muscles play underneath Harry's warm, golden skin and longed to feel those muscles strain as they lifted the top mattress, carried it downstairs and left it outside for the furniture movers to take away. The repeated the action with the boxsprings as well.

While Severus was covertly watching Harry, Harry was doing the same to Severus. Harry noticed that Severus decided to wear his robes and was curious as to why, for they would certainly get in the way and as it looked to be a warm day, and would definitely cause him to get hot. Harry would love to see Severus once more in muggle jeans and an oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up, so that they could showcase his slim figure and nicely corded arms. He'd taken to dreaming about those arms wrapped securely around him as they lay together in bed asleep.

Sliver noticed Harry's pre-occupation with Severus and remarked on it.

"Why haven't you mated with him yet?" Sliver asked.

"Becausssse he doesn't return my feelingssss," hissed Harry in return.

"Are you ssure about that? I noticcced that he watchesss you with hungry eyesss."

"What?" Harry was so stunned by this that he spoke this out loud, not in Parseltongue, but in regular human speech.

Severus' head shot up from his helping clean out the single armoir in the bedroom, curious about Harry's outburst.

"What did he say?" Severus asked, wondering what Harry and the snake were talking about.

"Um, nothing." Harry looked confused and turned his head back towards Sliver and resumed conversing in Parseltongue again. The hissing caused Severus to shiver, and while Harry was otherwise occupied with the snake, he looked his fill of Harry's lovely backside.

"He watches you constantly, while you aren't looking. He'sss doing it now in fact. Don't you feel his gaze upon you?" Sliver questioned a still bewildered Harry.

"Well, yesss. I just thought it wasss wisshful thinking on my part. But it doessn't mean he wantss to mate with me, he could just be curiousss asss to what we are talking about."

"Well, I could tell you if he doesss want to mate with you. Tell him that I want to get to know him bettter, that I would be honoured if would carry me." Sliver loosened his hold around Harry's neck.

"Alright, if you're sssure?" Sliver bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

Harry looked back at Severus and caught the older wizard gazing down in what he thought was the general vicinity of his arse. *Hmmm, maybe Sliver is right. Oh, sweet, merciful Merlin! I can only hope that is the case.*

"Severus, Sliver asked me to ask you, if you wouldn't mind carrying him for a while? He says he wants to get to know you better, since we're now sharing a home. Says it will make you more comfortable of his presence and vice versa."

Severus was internally pleased that Harry's friend and familiar wanted to get to know him, at least one of them did. When he had first approached Hedwig a few days ago, she had hooted at him distainfully and nipped at his fingers a little too viciously. Harry had apologized and said that Hedwig had been on the receiving end of one too many diatribes in the last seven years that had mentioned his Potions Master.

Severus had understood and acknowledged this with equanimity. He had plenty of time to settle his differences with the owl now.

Severus nodded his head and walked over to stand close to Harry so that Sliver could move from one to the other without being 'man-handled.'

Sliver's body shifted a few times before he settled comfortably around Severus' neck and shoulders.

"I wish, at times, that I could speak Parseltongue. It would be nice to converse with the animal that symbolized my House. And of course, to understand what you're saying to Sliver behind my back," Severus said this last to tease Harry, not knowing if it were true or not, but secretly hoping that the young man thought enough about him to talk about him with his friends.

Harry blushed a deep red and murmered that he might have discussed Severus a time or two with Sliver. Severus watched Harry now intently, his heart rate speeding up at this admission.

"Oh, have you indeed. What about in particular?" Severus kept his expression neutral instead of hopeful.

"Um, yeah, well Sliver had asked if we were mates since we were now sharing the same nest, as he puts it." Harry confessed the partial truth, as he didn't want to give away his entire secret.

"Mates?" The word whispered quietly through barely parted lips. His heart was now pounding. He conjured up a vision of what being mates meant to a snake. He saw Harry and himself so deeply entwined, that someone wouldn't be able to tell where one body began and the other ended. He saw one dark, haired head resting next to another and arms wrapped aorund two bodies, flush from recent loving.

Severus' body reacted swiftly to the images and he was glad he had the foresight to wear robes; they were great concealers. Then he heard hissing close by his ear. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Sliver hadn't moved, but was still communicating something.

"What's Sliver saying, Harry?" inquired a very aroused Severus.

Harry listened to Sliver, as the snake was telling him about Severus' bodily reactions. "His body is tense as if ready to strike, his blood is rushing through his veins, and he's very warm. Warmer than you were before."

Harry gasped and his jaw dropped in surprise, he knew quite well what those signs indicated. Then he heard Severus ask what Sliver had said. Harry blushed once more and he started to stutter out an answer.

Severus' eyes widened with trepidation. He slowly realized what the snake must have said, especially as it illicited such a stunned response from Harry.

Severus groaned,"Oh, Merlin! Harry, I ... I don't ... I mean ... I ... Oh, Merlin!" Severus was embarrassed, never before had he been in such a situation.

Harry saw for the first time his ex-professor and now friend at a literal loss for words, and that response alone gave his flagging hopes a jump start.

Harry smiled, a brilliant, bright smile at Severus, and approached the other man with now renewed confidence.

"Sliver just told me something that I've been longing to hear now for almost three weeks." Harry waited for his words and their meaning to penetrate the still flustered man; he knew his words had finally registered when he saw the stunned expression, which eventually turned to a large smile. Harry lifted up his hand and gently traced the smile with his fingers. He had never seen anything more beautiful at that moment.

"You mean, you...?" Severus asked, the words trailing off as his lips felt Harry's fingers caress them softly. He shivered at the contact and his heart was pounding fiercely again.

Harry just nodded, his eyes sparkling brighter than the sun was shining outside that day. "And you?"

"Yes!" The word left Severus' mouth on a breathy moan, and the already sensitive fingers touching the mouth trembled as the moist air wafted past them, Harry's heart started pounding in tandem with Severus'.

Neither truly noticed Sliver slithering down Severus' body and leaving the room to go in search of mice, giving them a chance to mate finally, for they were unaware of anything beyond one another.

Harry's hand left Severus' lips and caressed his cheek before slipping around to the back of his neck and drawing the other man close until Harry could reach up and place his lips against Severus' in a gentle and tentative kiss.

Harry's eyes slowly closed as Severus leaned in and deepened the sweet kiss. Harry moaned and when he did, Severus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even closer, allowing for full body contact. Severus ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of Harry's lips, seeking entry and it was readily granted.

Harry could feel his body reacting to the intimate contact and he felt Severus' body was already in a state of high arousal.

Soon, hands were gripping roughly at hips and arses, trying to bring release to the swiftly built tension. Wants and desires that had plagued both men in the last several weeks were demanding to be heard and taken care of.

They pulled apart briefly while trying to capture their breath. Harry's gaze locked with the pitch-black stare of his friend, and hopefully soon-to-be lover.

"I've only dreamed of this happening, late at night where no one else would know. Merlin, Harry! I love you so much, that it was like an ache I'd never known, taking up residence in my heart."

Harry blinked at hearing those unexpected, but longed for words. His smile blossomed and the love he felt for this man shown forth from his eyes. "I love you, too, Severus. I think I've loved you far longer than I realized. All I knew, was that I wanted you to be a part of my life, at first it was as a friend, but somewhere along the way, I knew it wouldn't be nearly enough. However, I would have accepted your friendship if that was all we could have. Now that I've tasted the passion from your lips, I want that and more. I want it all, Severus. I want it all, with you and you alone."

Harry reached up and captured Severus' mouth with his once again. The kiss became wild and unconstrained, as their hands began tugging at unwanted clothing.

However, before they got very far, they heard someone pounding on the front door and they sprang apart at the intrusive noise. Both swore profusely at the ill timed arrival of whoever was outside. They heard Dobby answer the door and then before they had time to make themselves presentable, Dobby popped in front of them.

Dobby squeaked at the sight before him and the house elf blushed along with the two wizards he had intruded upon.

"Masters Potter and Snape, sirs," Dobby said with his eyes swinging from one to the other in question. "The furniture people is here, sirs. They is wanting to know where to puts everything."

Harry cleared his throat before speaking, "We'll be right down, Dobby. Please have them wait in the living room. If we have anything to drink, please offer them some while they wait."

"Yes, sir. Master Potter, sir," and with that Dobby departed with a pop.

Harry looked up into Severus' face and chuckled at the somewhat odd combination of emotions -- chagrin, mortification, and frustration.

"Well, it looks like we'll be sleeping in comfort tonight after all. Do you think now, instead of having one guest room, we could have two?" Harry looked with apprehension at Severus, hoping his implied question would be met with agreement.

Severus looked long and deep into Harry's eyes to see the sincerity, want and love shining there and nodded yes. Harry smiled and reached around the other man's waist and hugged him for all he was worth.

Harry whispered against Severus' chest, "I do love you, with my whole heart."

"And I love you, more than I ever believed possible after all this time. I had almost thought my heart no longer existed, but you made me aware of it once more. I should tell you now, that I...," here Severus paused for a few moments to gather his courage, "that I haven't really been in a relationship before. Technically, I know what to do, but well..." He stopped and shrugged, for no other words were necessary, he knew Harry got the idea.

"Same here. So I guess that means we'll both be learning as we go. I look forward to that, a lot."

Severus chuckled, for he was also looking forward to leaning and being the eager student once more, especially in this new 'classroom.' He lifted a hand and ran it through the messy mop of hair of his soon-to-be lover. "We should get downstairs, because the sooner they are dealt with, the sooner they will leave," he whispered seductively into Harry's ear, who shivered in response and purred happily. Harry truly loved the sound of Severus' voice.

"Agreed."


	13. Worth Waiting For

Severus and Harry quickly dealt with the furniture delivery people and their rooms were arranged just as they wanted them. However, when Harry looked at his new, still bare bed he realized they hadn't gotten the bed linens for any of the new beds.

Severus was so eager to finally do what he's been dreaming about these last few weeks with Harry that he was all for transfiguring something to make do, but Harry would have none of that. Harry suggested Severus change out of his robes, and into something Muggle before they went. Afterwards he had changed, Harry dragged Severus off to Muggle London by first apparating to The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry figured they could make a day of it and while there were out shopping he would also get himself some new clothes that fit and would actually look good on him for a change.

They shopped for linens first and went into Harrods. Harry found a set of serviceable white cotton sheets and a down filled duvet for the guest bedroom and for Severus' room -- they had agreed that Severus would keep it to his liking for emergency use only, when he might be up late working on potions and did not want to disturb Harry -- they purchased a deep blue set of sheets with a dark charcoal grey duvet cover and a matching set of bed curtains.

When it came time to purchase sheets for the 'big bed,' Harry and Severus spent a lot of time finding the right sheets.

"Satin, silk or cotton?" Harry held up three samples of fabric for Severus to look at and touch.

"Hmm, I definitely like the feel of silk against my skin, but I'm not sure if I want to sleep wrapped up in it," said Severus as he caressed the silk between long, smooth tapered fingers. Harry watched as those fingers played with the sample fabric and found himself instantly turned on, as his thoughts turned to things in which those fingers could caress on his body. Harry shivered and his eyes darkened to a deeper green.

Severus noticed that Harry's concentration was focused on his fingers and decided to be a bit wicked and torment the other man. He knew that instead of shopping they could be at home doing exactly what Harry was envisioning, so Severus decided to play to his audience. He took the sample piece of fabric and caressed it like he wanted to caress Harry's silky, smooth skin.

Severus realized that his plan had backfired on him as he started to visualize all the lovely things he wanted to do to and with Harry. Severus blinked and abruptly stopped his caress in mid-stroke and dropped the fabric as if it were on fire.

He cleared his throat, jolting Harry from his fantasies. "I think we should stick to cotton," here Severus paused and gave Harry a sexy smirk before continuing with a husky purr, "because the only thing silky and satiny smooth I want to be wrapped up in is your warm, sweet and very tempting body."

Harry's face flushed at those words and shivers ran over his entire body; his skin felt like it was on fire. He moved closer to his soon-to-be lover and whispered in his ear, "You are very persuasive, Severus. Fine then, we want cotton, king-sized sheets. What colour scheme?"

"Green and gold, naturally." Severus smirked and he saw the exact patterned sheets he wanted, they were made of Egyptian cotton and they had a coordinated set of bed hangings, pillowcases, and duvet covers. After that, Harry and Severus rushed through the bedding and linen shopping, and Harry caved and decided he could go clothes shopping at a later date.

"I'll definitely need clothing before our house warming party on Saturday."

Severus grunted, "You had to remind me. You know I would rather just spend the day in bed relaxing, don't you?" Severus cocked a seductive eyebrow in Harry's direction and Harry swallowed.

Harry's voice squeaked a bit like Dobby's when he replied, "We have all week to sleep in, Severus. We both agreed we'd take the first month to just settle in. So we have 4 days between now and then to be as relaxed or as active as we want." Harry figured two could play that game and trailed a loving finger along Severus' jaw line.

It wasn't long before they were back home and were being greeted by Dobby. Harry thrust the packages containing the other rooms' linens at the house-elf and asked him to wash them before making the beds. Severus then told Dobby that he was not to disturb them for any reason. Severus grabbed Harry by the hand, took the bed linens that were to be used on their new bed and hauled arse up the stairs.

They arrived at the bedroom doorway and Severus halted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. As much as he wanted to make love with Harry, he didn't want to attack the poor, young man and have their first time over with before it even registered what they were doing.

He turned to Harry and placed both of his hands around Harry's head, cupping his neck gently and lovingly. He pulled the other man closer to himself and their foreheads touched. Severus whispered, "I want our first time together to be special, not frenzied. As much as I want to ravish your body here and now, I want to explore every inch of you. I want to learn what you find pleasing. I don't want it to be fast and fumbling."

Severus' thumbs stroked over each of Harry's ears, causing the young wizard to tremble. Harry's eyes drifted close as the words seeped into his soul. He truly loved this man, who was turning out to be more gentle, caring and compassionate than he'd ever realized. He wanted their first time to be special as well and his response to Severus' tender words was to tilt his head back and kiss Severus' mouth gently and with exquisite care. The kiss was slow and languid, but seared their core with its intense heat and passion.

Severus' hands moved down and captured Harry's shoulders and pulled their bodies flush with one another. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and gripped at his back as if he were drowning in ecstasy and wanted the older man as his only anchor.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was barely a minute before they began to surface from the intoxication of one another. Their breathing was ragged and their chests heaved in unison, causing explosive bolts of frisson to shoot through their skin at every point they touched.

Severus released Harry slowly, and realized that in their joining he had dropped the bag containing the linens and they had spilled over the floor. He chuckled at the sight and Harry leaned in briefly to feel the vibration through his body. It felt wonderful.

"I think before we go any further, that it would be best if you and I made the bed so we can lie in it," Severus said softly, his voice exceptionally husky from their too brief encounter. Harry couldn't speak at all, so he nodded his head against Severus' chest.

They parted slowly and completely; Severus leaned down to gather up their bedding items, while Harry opened the bedroom door.

The room was flooded with light and Harry loved it. The light filled the room with a soft warmth and he knew it was perfect for what would be their first time together. They would both get to see each other completely and nothing would be hidden from the other.

Severus stood behind Harry and took in the room as well. He sighed deeply and placed his chin upon Harry's shoulder in a moment of quiet. This would be the room they would be sharing, a room they would make love in, would sleep contentedly in, a room they would be companions together, reading side-by-side at night. This was the beginning of their new life together and deep down Severus had never felt more complete than at that moment. He hoped though, that there would be many moments like this with Harry that would make him feel this way. This however was the first and he stored it away to cherish and remember.

Harry knew what was going through Severus' mind, as they both took in the room together. He felt the same. It was a fresh start for them both, and they would be taking it on together. Harry tilted his head a bit and caught the expression of Severus' face from the corner of his eye. He wanted to weep at the serenity and peace that filled his love's face. The darkness that had plagued them for so long was not completely gone, but it was certainly a good start and definitely a step in the right direction to banishing it from their lives once and for all. 

Harry turned slowly, gently until he was facing Severus. Both leaned towards one another once more to kiss tenderly. Harry drew away and caressed Severus' face, lovingly touching his lips, cheeks and nose. Severus grinned and leaned into the touch. Then leaned down and captured Harry's mouth once more, the kiss turned from sweet and gentle, to deep and probing.

Severus placed his hands on Harry's hips and started pushing and guiding them further into the room, stopping momentarily to shut the door and spelled it so that the room was sound and enter proof.

Once that had been taken care of, they took care in making the bed. Severus spelled the sheets so they were magically washed and air-dried. He then cast a softening charm on them. The bed was ready for them, waiting eagerly to embrace them in it's soft cushioning warmth.

Now they could concentrate on what really mattered -- each other. Harry was glad that he had made Severus change from his robes to Muggle clothing. He hadn't relished the idea of tackling so many buttons and the white button-up oxford and tight black jeans were something he knew he could handle. Harry took his time opening each button of the shirt and exposing the pale skin underneath, as with each button undone he nipped at Severus's skin then laved it with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of Severus' body.

Severus' task of undressing Harry was even less arduous as Harry was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. While Harry was concentrating of Severus, the other man was untucking the t-shirt from the jeans and exposing a taut stomach and smooth back to his probing hands.

When Harry finally had Severus' shirt completely open and hanging around his arms, they both stepped back and removed their shirts. Both of their chests now completely exposed, they took to sampling every inch they could reach while still standing. Fingers caressing and teasing at darkened nipples while their tongues tasted and dueled with one another.

They were exploring each other slowly, mapping the contours of each other's bodies. Before too long, Severus and Harry were moaning and rubbing their bodies against each other, wanting to desperately feel the rest of the skin on their bodies touching and sliding together. Their jeans were in the way, but they were still greedily kissing and didn't want to part. 

Severus pushed Harry over to the bed and forced him to lie down. Harry's eyes were just barely open, they were glazed with passion and his lips were swollen from their kisses. He propped himself up by his elbows and watched as Severus bent over him and undid the button on his jeans. He heard the zipper slowly move down and the sound was loud over the heavy breathing they were doing. Harry shivered as he felt the air rush in and over his heated lower body as his jeans were removed. Severus's fingers touched and teased at Harry's thighs and calves as he slowly drew off the offending article of clothing. 

Severus' gaze, however, was pinned to the center of the younger man's body where a delicious bulge could clearly be seen through the plain, white y-fronts he was wearing. Severus licked his lips for they had become dry as the moisture literally left his mouth in an exhaled whoosh. He wanted that. He wanted it now. However, he stilled his hands as they were reaching for the underwear. He had promised they would take their time, to explore and learn each other's bodies.

He leaned down instead and covered Harry's body with his own, forcing Harry to lie flat against the bed. "I want to take you completely into my mouth right now and treat you like a melting vanilla, ice cream cone on a hot, sunny day," he said into the other's ear making Harry moan at the image.

"I want that, too. Please," Harry whimpered.

Severus sighed, "In a little while. We have yet to finish exploring one another. I still have yet to learn the contours and tastes of your thighs, calves and of those delicious digits you have for toes."

Harry whimpered once more at the thought of Severus worshipping his body, inch by tantalising inch. He never realized how much he wanted to be dominated by this man. He loved having Severus' weight cover him and wanted to feel every inch of them together.

 

Harry placed his heel up onto the edge of the bed, wedging his leg between Severus' thighs and pushed causing them both to edge up towards the head of the bed. Severus grunted as he felt Harry's thigh bunch and release between his own. He felt the blood rush further downward, making him rock hard and pulsating.

"You're not helping me any, Harry." Severus' hands twined into Harry's hair as he plunged his tongue back into Harry's welcoming mouth. They both groaned at the pleasure of their tongues swirling and combating against one another. Harry arched up into Severus and thrust his lower body repeatedly into the others. Severus loved it and ground his pelvis against Harry's in response. Harry's hands gripped Severus' arse pushing them closer together, while silently damning the other for not having removed his jeans before lying down on top of him. 

 

"Jeans...off...now!" Harry puffed out between gasping breaths. "Want to feel you against me. All of you. Every last inch."

Severus' chuckled and Harry felt the rumbling deep inside himself and moaned. Harry attacked Severus' neck and sucked on it deeply. Harry wanted to eat Severus, he tasted so good.

"Stop that, or I'm not going to last much longer." Severus's words were forced out between clenched teeth, as his lower body tensed up. The sucking sensation was too much as he felt it not only at his neck, but also in his groin.

Severus released his grip on Harry's hair and pushed himself up and away from the other's body. Harry groaned at the loss, but knew that it would be returned to him as soon as the jeans issue was resolved.

Harry watched through hooded eyes as Severus slowly removed his jeans. He knew the other man was teasing him by the speed at which he was going. His erection twitched several times at the sight, as legs became visible. The dark hair on those legs looked silky and he wanted to run his hands up and down them, until the tips of his fingers tingled from the sensory overload.

He wanted one of Severus' thighs nestled between his own and to have it rub up against his erection, over and over again. Harry could imagine the soft hairs moving against him like thousands of tiny fingers, their purpose only to pleasure him. His hips jerked at the image. Severus continued taking his time, but his eyes never strayed away from Harry. He watched as Harry moved his hand down his chest slowly, tweaking a nipple here and there, running a finger around his navel, before going inside of his y-fronts and wrapping all of his fingers around his erection. Harry moaned and said, "You're taking too long. I need you now."

Severus didn't like that he couldn't see what Harry's hand was doing, but his mind and body knew and his erection twitched inside of his briefs. His jeans had settled down around his ankles and he shucked them off once and for all. He then discarded his pants in a hurry and rushed back to Harry. He grabbed at the other man's pants and yanked them down and threw them back over his shoulder. He stilled as he watched Harry's hand ghost over his erection. Watched as fingers touched the weeping tip. Severus licked his lips again. 

"Too hell with good intentions and going slow!" he growled and pushed Harry's hand out of the way. He leaned over and savoured the unique flavour that was Harry's own. This was not an acquired taste; this was a taste he loved upon first sampling. 

There was no turning back for either of them at that point, and they loved each other passionately and fiercely. They threw their entire hearts, bodies and souls into the experience and felt the explosions rock them through every particle of their being. They were now joined as one forever.


	14. A Mutt, Some Clothes and A House Warming Party

The morning after their first night of hedonistic delight together passed by in a sleepy blur for Severus and Harry. After numerous times of passionate coupling both slow and fast both in bed and out -- yes, that had indeed tried the shower -- they were pleasantly drained and lethargic.

Harry woke up before Severus did around noon when his stomach gave a mighty grumble, however Harry was loathe to leave such a warm nest that he and his lover had created. Harry laid on his side and watched Severus sleep peacefully. He knew if it weren't for life needing to be taken care of, he could and would stay in that bed forever.

While he watched the older man lay there in slumber, he realized that there were a few things about himself that Severus didn't know. One of the big things in his life that he'd kept secret from almost everyone was that he was an animagus. Now a fully registered animagus, as he'd filled out the paperwork and submitted it to the Ministry when he'd gone for his apparation license. He grinned as he thought up a little stunt reminiscent of the twins that he could pull on Severus. 

He needed to know what kind of sense of humour the other man had, and now was as good a time as any to find out. Harry shifted away a bit and changed in his scottish terrier form. Harry, known as MacQuire -- Mac for short -- to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore while in his animagus form, was all black and feisty in nature. Once complete, he placed two tiny paws on Severus' chest and started licking at the other man's face.

Severus' swatted at him in his sleep, but made no other move to wake. Mac the Feisty Terrier tried again, licking now at his chest. Severus' mumbled, "Not now, Harry. Too tired."

Mac snickered at that, but it came out as a small yip instead. This caught the other man's attention and Severus opened one eye in curiosity. Mac yipped again and licked at Severus' face once more. 

Severus growled. 'Apparently, Sev's not a morning person,' the young wizard thought. 'Or maybe he's not an animal lover. Hmmm.'

Mac sat down with his body now resting completely on Severus' chest. Mac was truly a small, light-weight dog. He placed his head down on his front paws and looked all adorably at the older wizard. Mac whined pathetically in an attempt to gain some much needed loving and affection.

Severus opened his other eye and looked closely at the dog. 'He is rather cute for a dog. I wonder if Harry got him as a surprise. Maybe a pet to keep me company once he starts going off on his snake hunts.'

Severus lifted up a hand and rubbed at the silky black fur just behind one ear. Mac pushed his head against the hand to show that he was enjoying the attention; the whining stopped.

"Well, little fellow, what's your name?" Severus asked and looked for a collar of some sort and found none. "I wonder where Harry went and left you here without an explanation."

Severus sat up and cradled the dog closer against him and continued to rub the fur, from head to tail. Mac licked at Severus where he could reach. 

"Harry?" Severus called out, wondering if Harry had gone to the loo. "Harry?!" he called and again after getting no response. In frustration and feeling exceedingly lazy, Severus called for Dobby.

"Yes, Master Snape, sir? You wanted to speak to Dobby, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby. Have you seen Harry this morning?"

"No, sir. Dobby hasn't seen Master Potter since yesterday. Does Master Snape wish Dobby to look for Master Potter?"

"No, Dobby, that's quite alright. You can return to whatever it was you were doing." Severus looked down at the dog in his arms after Dobby left.

"Where did you come from? Are you a gift from Harry?" Severus questioned the dog, knowing not to expect an answer. 

The dog shook it's head negatively, but Severus just interpreted the motion as a normal doggy movement.

Severus sank back down into the pillows and exhaled. He would wait a few more moments before casting a locator spell.

Mac grew tired of waiting for Severus to figure it out and he moved out of Severus' arms. Severus looked at the dog and was just about to speak, when Mac changed back into Harry.

Severus gasped in surprise. "Harry! What?! When?! How!!??"

Harry chuckled and leaned in to kiss his shocked lover. "Professor McGonagall trained me just before the war. They used me for covert spy missions. Professor Dumbledore thought it best that no one else know. Not even Hermione and Ron know about this bit of information."

Severus sat silently taking it all in and then he smiled. "So, your a tiny little terrier. And here I always thought you'd be something more majestic like a griffin or a lion." Severus chuckled.

"Nope, just a tiny terrier named MacQuire. Mac, for short," Harry leaned down on Severus' chest and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"Mac. It suits you, or I should say it suits the.. oh heavens, you're a mutt!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry chuckled at the irony. "Yep, I'm a mutt! But now I'm your mutt. Still love me?"

Severus was silent for a moment, wanting to give Harry a tiny scare for the little prank he just pulled. Harry started to fidget as he looked the other man in the eye. 'Damn, but I hate it when he does that.'

"Yes, Harry, I still love you. Just because my life has now gone to the dog's, doesn't mean my love for you will waver."

Harry barked out a laugh, "Gone to the dog's indeed. You didn't mind the idea that I might have been a pet. In fact, I think you were quite taken with me." Harry rubbed up against Severus with intent. "In fact, I think you're quite taken with me even now."

"Oh, I am. I am indeed quite taken with you. And speaking of dogs, want to make love doggy style?"

Harry barked and nipped at Severus' neck in agreement. Severus chuckled a deep, husky sound and they lost themselves in other once more.

...

The rest of the week was mostly uneventful for the two lovers, except for the rainy Wednesday afternoon. Harry had finally gotten Severus to agree to go shopping with him for new Muggle and Wizarding clothes after much pleading and begging and even bribery. The bribery, of course, had done the trick. Harry had offered to give Severus a full body massage after the shopping expedition and Severus could not pass that offer up.

So Harry and Severus flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and from there went to Madame Malkin's robe shoppe to order several new everyday robes in a serviceable black colour with insets of red and one set of formal dress robes of forest green with gold trim. He also ordered a thick rich blue-green cloak that fell to the floor for those cold winters. Madame Malkin promised Harry that his robes would be ready for Friday afternoon. 

>From there, they stopped in at Flourish and Blott's to pick up a new potions book for Severus and an encyclopedia of snakes and their uses for Harry. Harry then went to Gringott's to get an exchange of currency for his galleons to pounds and they left for Muggle London.

Harry didn't care too much about quality and frills in his muggle clothing, as long as they fit and looked half-way decent. So he hauled Severus via taxi to Marks and Spencer, one of the few chain stores Harry knew about from living with the Dursley's. It wasn't of the same quality as Harrod's, but it would do. They went straight to the men's department and before they got three feet in, Harry spotted his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley not more than six feet away. Harry came to a dead stop, causing Severus to run into him.

Their small commotion caused Aunt Petunia and Dudley to turn and look at them. Harry groaned and dropped his face into his hands. 'I can't believe my rotten luck. They would have to be here now.' Harry sighed and lifted his head from his hands and pulled Severus along behind him as he approached his family. 'Might as well get this over with and maybe give the Dursley's something to think about.'

Harry stopped just a few feet away from his Aunt and he turned his head briefly to look back at Severus, who was frowning and was wondering what was going on. Harry quirked a brief smile his way before turning back and addressing his aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Lovely to see you and Dudley again. How's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as politely and cordially as he could between gritting his teeth.

Before his Aunt could speak, his cousin had to open his big, fat mouth. "Why if it isn't the freak and his freakish friend." Harry gripped tightly onto Severus' hands to still him when he felt the other wizard take a step forward.

Harry turned and looked at his cousin, "Well, hello, Duddikins. Nice to see you without your goons hanging about. Finish up with Smeltings now?"

"Of course I'm done. Graduated in the top ten of my class, I did. I've been hired by Dad's company this summer to sell drills. We're here to buy me a new suit. What are you here for, freak?"

"Well, I figured it was time to replace your hand-me-downs, naturally. Can't go around in the Wizarding world looking like a poor slob, now can I?"

Aunt Petunia hissed in discomfort at the mention of wizards. "Don't speak of them here, boy!"

"Honestly, Aunt Petunia. I'm an adult wizard now. I can do as I please, say what I please. And I have already started doing just that; I have my own house, my own servant and of course, now I have my very own lover." Here, Harry turned and gave a quick kiss on Severus' unsuspecting lips. Severus' drew back and quirked an eyebrow in question at the younger man, while both could hear Harry's aunt gasp in surprise and displeasure. Harry just smiled an apology and gripped Severus' hand asking for him to understand.

Severus gave a small nod and smiled. He might not enjoy public displays of affection, but if Harry wanted and needed to put his family in their place, he would, just this once. Severus' lifted his hand and gently caressed Harry's cheek and let the love he felt for the young man shine in his eyes. Harry had never felt such gratitude towards the other man as he put aside his own qualms and placed Harry first. Harry wanted to ravish Severus right there and damn the world and whoever was on it. His world at that moment consisted solely of Severus.

Unfortunately, the words, "Well, I never!" intruded in on them and Harry sighed. Harry gently squeezed Severus' hand once more and leaned into the caress before turning back to his unwelcome and unwanted family.

"No, you haven't and you probably never will again," Harry rejoined.

Aunt Petunia huffed and pulled Dudley away, and could be heard murmuring, "Never going to shop in this store again."

Harry snickered as he watched them stalk off.

Severus tapped Harry on the shoulder and then turned the young man towards him, "Okay, will you tell me now what just happened here?"

"Well, as you might have guessed, those two are my only remaining family, not excluding Uncle Vernon of course. You've seen snatches of them from my memories when we did Occlumency lessons back in fifth and sixth year, I'm sure. Anyway, the clothes that I've been wearing off and on for the last seven years have been Dudley's cast offs." Harry shrugged at this and continued, "Also, I was their personal servant during the summers. I did the cooking, the cleaning and yard work whenever they were to lazy to lift their own two fingers for anything."

"To Dudley and his goons, while I was growing up, I was the human punching bag and target for whatever mischief they were capable of."

"I see. And this little display today was to set the record straight and shove it into their face?"

"Pretty much. I hope you didn't mind too terribly much about the affectionate display?" Harry asked quietly. He looked around and saw that they were pretty much alone and he gave Severus a quick hug as an apology just in case the other man was upset.

"I'm fine. Just don't ask me to be all lovey-dovey for anyone else for the next little while and we're okay."

"Good, now I think it's time we got a little bit of shopping done." Harry grinned wickedly at Severus, who groaned. 

Harry tried on shirt, after tight shirt along with form fitting trousers. Severus watched with slight amusement as Harry tried to make him uncomfortable with the obvious display and failed. Severus had thrown up his mask of indifference, but internally he was salivating at the luscious body before him. He would wait until they got home before taking that firm body in every position known to man. He chuckled quietly. 'Just you wait, Harry. You'll be too tired to strut your stuff later once I'm done with you, at least for tonight.'

...

The rest of the week was quiet and content for the occupants of Stone Mason Place. Dobby found his job with Masters Snape and Potter not to be overly taxing, but still thoroughly enjoyable. While Harry and Severus found the quiet time they spent together in and out of bed, talking, reading and just being together to be more wonderful than they had thought possible. They did have their share of small squabbles over petty things, but overall their home was in harmony.

Severus spent a few hours each day down in the cellar setting up his potions laboratory with Dobby's help, while Harry puttered around in the garden just out back of the house. Thankfully, for Harry no garden gnomes had yet to settle there.

By Saturday, their home was set for the house warming party to be held that afternoon. Dobby had excelled himself by preparing 10 different kinds of appetisers, desserts by the table full, cheeses from all over the world, and several bowls of punch. While Dobby set up the tables outside in the garden, Harry and Severus had taken turns in the shower instead of together and then dressed with care. Severus had gone first and was already in his dress robes, when Harry stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel slung low around his hips. 

Severus walked over to Harry and pulled him roughly into his arms for several quick snogs. "Got to get them in while I can before company comes." The kisses were passionate and tender, but they did not allow themselves to get lost in their embrace. 

After they parted, Harry got dressed in comfortable trousers and a white oxford shirt and his new lightweight summer robe in black and red. Severus had gone downstairs to be prepared to welcome the possible early guests. Before he was done getting ready, Harry could hear the professors arrive first from the fireplace, followed by Ron and Hermione. 

None of the guests could apparate to their home as none of them had previously visited, but now that all the most important people in their lives were going to be there that day, they would know where and what the house looked like and would be able to visualize their destination with no problem.

By the time Harry had arrived downstairs, almost everyone who had responded to the invitation had arrived. The only ones not yet there were Charlie, Bill, Percy and Seamus.

Harry welcomed everyone to his new home and gave them the abbreviated grand tour. "Upstairs are the bedrooms, downstairs is the cellar, which Severus has set up for his potions work and of course on this floor is the large family room and kitchen. Not very large, but big enough for Severus and myself. Oh, and of course Dobby." 

Dobby appeared, "Did someone need something? I heards my name being called."

The guests chuckled and Severus sneered. "No, Dobby, we are good for now."

Harry encouraged the guests to mingle, while he corralled Ron and Hermione for a quick gab. He'd not seen or heard from them since Sunday and he was eager to catch up.

"So, mate, have you missed us?" Ron asked as he slapped Harry on the back.

Harry smirked and Ron did a double take, because he could swear the smirk looked just like Snape's. "Not really, Ron. I've been...um...very busy." Here Harry blushed and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and then she squealed.

"Harry, did you and Professor Snape...I mean, are things okay between you two like you were hoping?" Hermione grabbed him and gave him a huge hug when Harry nodded yes and then he blushed even deeper.

Ron looked confused for a moment and then finally the pieces of the puzzle all fell into place. "Oh! Oh! I get it. Wow, Harry, you move fast." Ron chuckled at the idea of Harry and the ex-greasy git of a professor being a couple.

"I've just never been so happy in my entire life as I've been with Severus this week. Of course, no one knows yet except you too, and probably Dumbledore, but when doesn't he know what's going on." 

Harry steered them away from discussing his relationship with Severus further and mentioned his run-in with his aunt and cousin.

On the other side of the room, Severus had been cornered by the Headmaster. 

 

"So, Severus, how are things going for you and Harry, dear boy?" Albus enquired with that ever present blue twinkling eyes.

"Fine, we're adjusting just fine. The house is just as we want it and we are settling in with no problems."

"Good, good. So tell me, as I'm quite curious to know, have you and Harry finally, how shall I say this... Ah well, I'll be blunt. Have you finally told Harry that you love him?" Albus asked point blank.

Severus cocked a blatantly 'You've got to be kidding me' eyebrow in his ex-employer's direction. "And if I have, I would not be telling you, you meddlesome old man. What goes on in this house concerns only myself and Harry and no one else."

Severus watched as Albus chuckled and the damned twinkle became even brighter. 'ARGHHH!' Severus screamed inside his head. 'I am going to die one day, haunted by those persistent, twinkling eyes. I know they will follow me to my grave long after he's left this mortal coil.'

"Ah, I see. Well, that tells me more than I had hoped or had expected from you. Thank you, Severus, for enlightening me." Albus patted Severus on the shoulder and went off to mingle with the other professors. Severus ground his teeth together in frustration and silently thanked Harry for taking him away from seeing Dumbledore everyday for the rest of his natural life, because he knew if Harry had not invaded his life he would have continued to work at Hogwarts until his dying day.

Severus turned towards the fireplace as the flames gave a green sharp burst and waited for what was hopefully the last remaining guests to arrive. Not seconds later, out stumbled Seamus Finnegan, who landed on his bum and at Severus' feet. Seamus looked up and scrambled backwards as he saw the glare emanating from his ex-Potions professor.

"I'm sorry, sir. Hope I didn't cause too large of a mess," Seamus stuttered as he stood and dusted the soot off his robes.

"No, Mr. Finnegan, not too large of a mess. Thankfully, I can't give you detentions any longer, or I would certainly make you clean this one up." Severus sneered at his former student.

Seamus gulped and backed away hurriedly and spotted his former year mates. "Harry, my dear friend, how could you invite Snape of all people to your house warming party?" 

Harry chuckled and watched as Severus approached Seamus from behind to listen in on Harry's response. "I didn't invite Severus to the party, Seamus. He lives here with me."

Seamus sputtered and choked a bit, "What?! What in bloody hell were you thinking man inviting the greasy git to share your home with you? After all those years he tormented you, and you willingly invite him into your home!"

"I was thinking of a lot of things, Seamus. I don't know if you had noticed, but he and I became good friends these last few weeks while we were preparing for our NEWTs, and recently he has become even more." Harry watched as Severus lifted an eyebrow in question, wondering what Harry was up to and why he was being so public about something he was not inclined to have known.

"What more could he be to you Harry?"

"Why Seamus, he's my lover." Everyone who hadn't been included in the conversation watched in astonishment as the young Irish wizard fainted in a dead heap, only to land once more at the feet of Severus Snape, and wondered at the cause of such a commotion..

Harry watched and grinned sheepishly as he detected a small gleam of satisfaction in his lover's eyes. Life was certainly going to be fun and entertaining for them, and to think this was only the beginning.


End file.
